The World of Cat Box
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Secarik mozaik momentum berharga yang tersembunyi dari dunia. Bagai kucing yang bersembunyi dalam kotak rahasia. Ikuti aksi ketiga kucing termahal sedunia milik Seijuurou yang memusingkan! Atau mungkin lebih pusing bagi Kouki menghadapi Seijuurou, pusing mencari solusi menahan debar anomali di hati. / Warn: shounen-ai, OOC, cats, etc. Mind to RnR? / for: HARI KUCING INTERNASIONAL
1. Chapter 1

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Padahal saya sempet panik dan mikir, "I won't make it!" untuk DL Fanfiksi Kucing tapi ternyata jadi juga. Happy Fujodanshi Independece Day '69! :D **

**.**

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Umineko no Naku Koro ni belongs to 07****th**** Expansion.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, crossover, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, OC, slow-pace, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu selalu berlama-lama menelusuri jalan menuju suatu tempat yang kini menjadi huniannya. Setelah mampir dari _Mainhouse_, meninggalkan _Arbor_ tempat biasa keluarganya yang sekarang menggelar ritual minum teh di sore hari. Penghujung jarinya akan menyapa pucuk-pucuk kuntum mawar keemasan—sebenarnya warna kuning namun tatkala tersepuh matahari senja menjadi nyala jingga. Semilir angin ketika penahta langit di siang hari mengecupi ufuk barat menghembus kelopak-kelopak mawar juga pelbagai bunga-buga dipercik spektrum pelangi dan daun-daun kemuning kering. Wangi-wangi bunga merebak di udara, dan berekshalasi menghirup harum yang menentram sanubari. Terlebih saat di dengarnya burung-burung camar berkoak-koak menyongsong penghujung hari ditingkahi deru ombak yang berdebur memecah pantai.

Hidup memang indah. Fisiknya yang lelah karena kegiatannya sehari-hari seakan terlupa dimanjakan pesona alam—tepatnya rumah—yang kini selalu memenuhi ruang pandangnya nyaris setiap waktu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah—sekali lagi, tempat yang hingga beberapa waktu ke depan akan tetap jadi huniannya—ia memijit beberapa tombol di interkom. Lampu kecil berwarna merah menyala sesaat. Interkom membuka secara automatik, secara internal menjulurkan kamera kecil yang menganalisis retina dari mata berpupil mungil itu dengan _laser_ halus untuk mengidentifikasi identitas entitas di hadapannya.

Proses sesaat. Tombol interkom menyala hijau, lalu mesin menutup kembali dengan suara klik menggema tepis keheningan yang singgah. Pemuda itu bergumam lega lantas bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Suara derap langkah samar secepat kilat.

"_Tadaima—"_

Grauk.

"Brrr!"

"—AKH … oh, Lion."

Kouki sudah terlalu biasa dengan sambutan manis kucing yang menyaingi cepat halilintar menyambar kakinya untuk digigit keras-keras.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**Special for Event**_** "Fanfiksi Kucing" and **_**Fujodanshi Independence Day '69**_

**.**

**The World of Cat Box**

**.**

**By: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

Kouki menarik kucing yang masih setia menggigit fabrik celana _jeans_ belelnya, menggendongnya dalam pelukan seraya melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah lalu berjalan melewati koridor. Dia menepuk kepala penuh bulu itu sekilas, berdecak kesal karena kucing hiperaktif ini malah menggigit tangannya karena tidak suka ditepuk-tepuk kepalanya.

"Aku juga lapar, tahu." Kouki mendengus perlahan, menarik tangannya agar jari-jarinya tidak putus digigit kucing bernama Lion di pelukannya—tanda yang ia tahu kucing itu sedang kelaparan.

Pemuda yang mengambil fakultas kuliah ilmu perpustakaan itu awalnya hendak melempar asal tasnya tatkala tak sengaja ia menginjak sesuatu.

"MEONG!"

"GYAA! ADUH, LEO!"

Kouki jatuh terduduk karena terjengkang menginjak ekor panjang seekor kucing jantan lain yang sedang menggelepar seksi di tengah lantai marmer rumah mereka. Kucing itu tanpa ragu mencakar punggung kaki Kouki lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan malas super menyebalkan, berpindah—melompat ke atas meja di ruang tamu—lanjut memampang badannya dengan me-_marking_ meja sebagai kavling kekuasaan yang baru.

"Makanya, jangan suka tidur sembarangan begitu, Leo!" omel Kouki kesal. Ia bersungut-sungut kesakitan karena pantatnya berciuman mesra dengan lantai dingin.

Lion melompat turun dari pelukannya. Kouki hendak melempar asal ranselnya ke atas sofa tepat ketika ditemukannya seekor kucing lain—kali ini betina—memasang pose duduk anggun khas kucing elit. Mata kucing betina itu terbeliak—seakan memberikan peringatan dini bagi Kouki untuk tidak merebut daerah kekuasaannya. Kouki mengacak asal surai sewarna buminya sembari mendesah lelah. Ditatapinya bergantian tiga ekor kucing yang ada di sekitarnya.

Kucing jantan yang sedang menyabotase meja sebagai tahtanya itu dinamai Leo oleh pemiliknya. Leo adalah kucing Bengal atau blacan—hasil keturunan ketiga dari perkawinan silang antara kucing _American shorthair_ dan kucing _Asian Leopard_. Ukuran badannya sedikit lebih panjang dan besar ketimbang tubuh kucing pada umumnya. Struktur biologis rangka tulangnya besar dan jenjang, serta bulunya tebal, panjang, rapat dan halus. Matanya sebiru batuan safir dan berkilau bagai laser dalam kegelapan. Warna bulunya seperti kayu manis dilapis polkadot hitam besar.

Kucing yang menjadikan sofa bak singgasana ratu itu bernama Shishi. Kucing betina berhidung dan paw-paw _pinkish_ ini adalah salah satu ras kucing campuran hibrida yang merupakan hasil persilangan dari kucing liar serval dari afrika dengan kucing domestik Siamese, Bengal, dan Egyptian. Jenis kucing yang dinobatkan sebagai kucing bertubuh terpanjang oleh Guiness World of Records. Warna bulunya cenderung keabu-abuan dengan lingkaran-lingkaran lebih kecil ketimbang ras Bengal. Matanya secerah terik matahari musim panas.

Terakhir, kucing jantan yang tadi menyambut Kouki dengan gigitan manis di betis. Namanya Lion. Murni kucing leopard biasa yang amat hiperaktif. Hal yang unik dari kucing ini adalah dia tidak punya suara mengeong kucing pada umumnya, suaranya hanya gerung samar yang seringkali Kouki tertawakan karena terdengar absurd. Matanya hazelnut dan selalu berpendar, seolah memancar eksitasi tiada limitasi.

Ketiga kucing tersebut punya kesamaan selain corak bulu mengimitasi macan tutul walau warna bulu cenderung berbeda-beda. Arti nama mereka sama: Singa. Harga mereka nyaris sama: ratusan hingga jutaan US dollar. Mereka hanya taat-tunduk-patuh pada pemilik asli: Akashi-Furihata Seijuurou. Keahlian mereka pun sama: membuat Akashi-Furihata Kouki mederita.

Kouki suka kucing. Tapi jelas bukan kucing Akashi Seijuurou—kucingnya saja sudah membuat Kouki menderita lahir-batin dan jiwa-raga, apalagi pemiliknya yang menyebabkannya jadi pengidap vertigo kelas kakap. Kucing-kucing bergenus leopard yang didapat Seijuurou dari Bernkastel—seorang gadis enigmatis yang dulu ia pernah dengar cerita adalah cinta pertama suaminya namun entahlah—itu mengerikan. Gadis bertendensi sadis itu adalah gembong kucing ras prionailurus terpercaya.

Lihat saja!

Kucing jantan dengan pose_ "I'm the coolest cat in the world" _itu bergelimpang seksi di atas meja, menatapnya dengan pandangan imitatif antagonis khas Akashi Seijuurou. Tak ubahnya dengan kucing betina di atas sofa yang kini sedang menjilat paw-pawnya dengan mata terpicing—jelas sekali mengawasi Kouki yang lugu balas menatap mereka. Dan satu kucing lagi kini sedang mengasah kuku dengan mencakar-cakar lengan sofa single.

Kouki bangkit sembari membersihkan pakaiannya dari bersitan debu, menghembus napas sekilas, lalu membalikkan badan menuju dapur mewah rumahnya. Berjinjit sedikit menjangkau sebuah toples besar berisi butir-butir yang berisik bergemerisik terletak di rak atas, tempat tersemat di dinding _kitchen set_. Serentak suara derap langkah kembali terdengar.

"Brrr!"

"Meong~"

"Miaaaw_." _

Kouki menatap puas pada trio kucing yang belingsatan menghampirinya dari ruang tamu. Memicingkan mata, membiarkan senyum puas terpulas di wajahnya. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi toples berisi makanan kucing yang membuat ketiga kucing itu mengeong keras-keras, duduk manis dengan mata membesar berkaca-kaca, atau mengelus-elus kakinya—mendadak begitu afektif.

"Kalian ini … kalau lapar saja, baru bersikap baik padaku." Kouki berpura-pura mencibir.

Hanya saat makan saja mereka akan bersikap seperti kucing terimut sedunia dan mengakui Kouki pun adalah majikan mereka.

.

#~**~#

.

"Lion, jangan injak berkasku—Ya Tuhan aku tidak butuh stempel paw-paw kucing! Astaga, Leo, jangan tiduran di atas makalahku!"

Menemukan suaminya sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah di ruang tamu dan menjerit karena dianiaya oleh kucing-kucing kesayangannya itu adalah hal yang lazim terjadi setiap ia pulang ke rumah lewat dari jam makan malam—dan tidak sempat bergabung makan malam bersama keluarganya di _Mainhouse_.

Akashi-Furihata Seijuurou biasanya akan mengabaikan saja. Namun setelah peristiwa itu yang di penghujung musim dingin tahun lalu menandang denyar pada debar jantung oleh geletar absurd, kali ini ia tidak mengucapkan salam apapun—bersandar di pintu masuk mengawasi suaminya kali ini sibuk menarik-narik makalahnya yang ditiban Leo.

"Miaw."

Sapaan manis membuat Seijuurou menurunkan pandangannya, menemukan _Savannah _cantik itu mengeluskan seluruh tubuh berbulunya pada kakinya. Refleks ia meraih kucing manis dalam pelukan seraya mengelus kepalanya—yang segera bermanja ria padanya dengan menabrakkan hidung merah mudanya ke garis rahangnya. Shishi mengeong lembut.

"Seijuurou-_san_, ka-kapan kau pulang?"

Pertanyaan yang disuarakan dengan canggung itu membuat Seijuurou beranjak dari posisinya untuk mendekati suaminya. "Baru saja."

Kouki tidak lagi melongo kaget ketika melihat Leo dan Lion seketika bangkit—berhenti menyiksanya, menyongsong majikan mereka, _the one and only_: suaminya. Ekor-ekor panjang itu mengibas-ibas cepat. Bahkan Lion yang suara meongnya absurd maksimal—dan Kouki tidak lagi mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa ada kucing tidak bisa mengeong seperti kucing pada umumnya—itu menggerung manis menyambut Seijuurou. Leo yang paling sombong itu bahkan bisa duduk elegan seraya mengeong dengan suara lembut dan tatapan syahdu tanpa selarik pun arogansi—tidak seperti ketika menatap Kouki.

Seijuurou menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Membiarkan trio kucing itu bermanja kepadanya dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Su-sudah ma-makan malam?" tanya Kouki ragu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, lekas melesat ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman yang sudah disiapkannya sejak sore untuk Seijuurou.

"Sudah. Tadi aku sudah mengabari _Okaa-san_—aku makan malam dengan kolega bisnis. Apa _Okaa-san_ tidak mengabarimu?"

Sekembalinya Kouki dengan segelas air putih hangat—Seijuurou menepis rasa penasarannya mengapa Kouki bisa mengetahui apa yang ia mau tanpa perlu mengatakannya, suaminya menerimanya dengan mengucapkan terima kasih. Meneguk air hangat sembari sudut-sudut mata laksana ruby miliknya menilik kegugupan Kouki yang kini meraih Leo untuk dipeluk dan dibelai-belai tubuhnya. Ditaruhnya gelas di atas meja.

"Ti-tidak. Beatrice _Kaa-san_ tidak bilang apa-apa." Kouki menundukkan kepalanya, mendekap Leo lebih erat.

Seijuurou mengamati dari Leo yang seharusnya menempel padanya kini memasrahkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Kouki. Barulah ia menotis kekecewaan berkabut di airmuka suaminya yang tertunduk—namun Seijuurou sadari dari interaksi kucingnya dan Kouki.

"Ma-mau mandi? _Water heater_-nya sudah ku-kunyalakan." Kouki menaruh Leo di karpet yang sedari tadi didudukinya, ia buru-buru bangkit lagi entah kemana. Dia kembali dengan mantel handuk putih tebal yang terlipat rapi—menyerahkannya pada Seijuurou. "Ini sudah kucuci, kujemur, kusetrika," imbuhnya cepat-cepat saat melihat gelagat Seijuurou hendak melontarkan tanya.

Menemukan ketidaknyamanan Kouki bersamanya—atau mungkin canggung yang tersisa dan Seijuurou mengafirmasi bahwa Kouki masih mengingat momentum tersebut, diraihnya mantel handuk miliknya. Tanpa kata, berlalu ke kamar mandi. Separuh jalan, ia menoleh ke belakang. Menemukan Kouki menghempaskan diri ke lantai, menelungkupkan kepala di sofa dan menggerung entah apa pada trio kucing yang berada di sekitarnya lalu meraih tas kerjanya.

Seijuurou tersenyum samar, melanjutkan langkah menuju destinasinya dengan ingatan Kouki memeluk tas kerjanya sembari mengelus Shishi di pangkuan.

.

#~**~#

.

Seijuurou mandi tidak lebih dari setengah jam. Sudah mengenakan pakaian berbahan nyaman untuk tidur. Jika ia yang biasa pasti sudah masuk kamar tidur untuk mengistirahatkan raga yang lelah, namun di luar kebiasaannya kali ini ia kembali ke ruang tamu.

Firasatnya benar. Dan memang selalu benar.

Ditemukannya suaminya meringkuk di sofa memeluk Shishi. Di punggungnya Leo yang tidur ala kucing penguasa itu—memanjangkan badannya yang fleksibel, dan Lion tidur membuntal nyaman di kepala berhelai-helai coklat itu. Bukan pemandangan yang setiap hari dilihatnya. Sejenak Seijuurou tertegun memandangi suaminya yang tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman seperti itu.

Kouki sebenarnya belum makan malam—tanpa perlu mengecek pada ibunya di _Mainhouse_, Seijuurou tahu itu. Dari ekspresi kecewanya saat Seijuurou menjawab ia sudah makan malam dengan relasi bisnis Akashi. Kouki mengkhawatirkannya kenapa hingga larut malam ia belum pulang sembari menuntaskan tugas atau proyek apapun yang berkenaan dengan kuliahnya, ditemani kucing-kucing mereka.

Pemuda bersurai merah magenta itu memutuskan untuk mengambil selimut hangat dari kamar tidur suaminya—selama ini mereka tidur berbeda kamar—yang berseberangan dari kamar pribadinya. Seijuurou berlutut di sisi sofa. Memindahkan Leo yang hanya mengangkat secarik kelopaknya—mengintip_ oh ini majikannya tersayang_, lalu mendengkur keras ketika ditidurkan ke karpet dekat meja. Menarik kedua tungkai suaminya untuk diluruskan—karena jika dibiarkan ditekuk semalaman pasti besok pagi Kouki akan pegal-linu dengan posisi tidur yang seperti itu. Lantas Seijuurou menyampirkan selimut tersebut, memastikan seluruh tubuh kurus itu tertutupi selimut sampai sebatas bahu dan kepala seekor kucing betina manis menyembul di pelukannya.

Kouki mengerang pelan—mengubah posisinya—seakan mengerti tak ada lagi ganjalan di punggungnya. Terlentang. Seijuurou mengangkat lengan yang terjulur ke lantai, menaruhnya di atas perut pemuda itu sendiri lantas menyelimutinya sekali lagi. Airmukanya keruh. Tangannya kemudian terangkat, gestur hendak menyentil dahi suaminya yang tidak sadar menepis tangannya. Namun seluruh fokus atensinya terpusat pada wajah tanpa keistimewaan ini. Intuisinya memosi dirinya untuk menyingkirkan serakan helai-helai surai sewarna kayu itu, mengekspos lebih jelas fitur wajahnya yang tanpa keistimewaan sekali.

Atau begitulah seharusnya Seijuurou meyakini impresi ordinari sosok di hadapannya. Bukan menemukan kenyataan bahwa ia memutuskan mengelus rambut coklat Kouki lebih menyenangkan daripada bulu-bulu trio leopard kecil kebanggaannya. Atau inhalasi-ekshalasi ritmis Kouki itu membuatnya lebih rileks—dengan begini tak seorangpun merasa canggung. Atau gumaman absurd Kouki itu mengimpuls sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk terangkat melawan poros gravitasi.

Seijuurou duduk di sisi Kouki yang lelap dibuai mimpi. Berbisik.

"Kenapa kau tidak jujur padaku, Kouki?"

"Meong?"

Seijuurou menoleh pada kucing yang mendongak dengan pandangan terkantuk-kantuk padanya, mendengus geli lantas membelai sekilas kucing bengal jantan itu. "Aku tidak bicara padamu, Leo."

Setelah memastikan Leo kembali tidur, ia beranjak untuk merapikan barang-barang suaminya yang tergelar di meja di hadapan sofa. Meraih _remote_ pengatur temperatur ruangan—meski sudah memasuki musim semi tapi suhu udara cenderung masih labil, menyetel suhu ruangan agar menjadi lebih hangat. Masuk ke kamar tidurnya untuk mengambil selimutnya sendiri. Seijuurou memutuskan untuk ikut tidur di ruang tamu bersama kucing-kucingnya dan Kouki. Ia tidur di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang Kouki dan para kucing tempati, sofa yang ditempatinya adalah sofa malas dan nyaman untuk ditiduri.

Usai menata sofanya menjadi tempat tidur nyaman malam ini, Seijuurou meraih remote lain lagi yang diarahkan pada sistem penerangan ruangan—sistematis lampu-lampu terang benderang padam. Tinggal pintu geser berkaca bening yang menghadap ke area kolam renang dan pemandangan pantai lepas di kejauhan. Memandanginya sejenak hanya untuk mendengarkan gelombang memecah di bibir pantai, lantas memblokir panorama tersebut dengan remote, gorden megah tergeser otomatis memblokir visi dalam rumah keluar.

Di sela suara debur ombak dan deru halus mesin penghangat ruangan, terdengar tapak langkah. Tak lama, Seijuurou merasakan kepalanya lebih hangat. Refleks tangannya terangkat membelai buntalan berbulu yang sesuka hati merapat padanya. "Leo?"

"Meong."

Seijuurou menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut. Pandangannya lurus ke seberang—pada sofa tempat dua ekor kucing dan suaminya tidur bersama. Seperti ibu dengan anaknya.

Ah, mungkin Seijuurou terlalu lelah.

Lantas sepasang mata magenta itu terblokir oleh tirai kelopak mata yang turun setapak demi setapak hingga terpejam seutuhnya.

**.**

_**To be continue**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**Q: Light, iki opo? **

**A: Ndak ngerti juga. **

—**bercanda. *nyengir*#dibabet**

**Ceritanya, saya punya satu lagi MC jangka panjang (?) AkaFuri. Waktu saya lagi nyari ide pengen bikin fic buat event Fanfiksi Kucing, ngubek-ngubek draft di NB, eh saya dapet inspirasi untuk bikin side-story -nya dari fic tersebut. Berhubung memang di fic itu saya men-setting Akashi punya tiga kucing termahal di bumi (?). Semua info tentang kucing Akashi itu benar, kok. Trims Wikipedia. **

**Jadi kalau nemu hints sana-sini yang absurd, ya memang sengaja gitu. XD Nanti di chapter terakhir fic ini, saya akan berikan full teaser (?) dari summary, trailer dan tentunya lengkap dengan judul ficnya. ;D ficnya akan publish (stoknya baru 4 chapter) setelah fic AkaFuri saya yang lain tamat.**

**Plus, untuk yang mau nanyain fic AkaFuri saya yang lain, tenang aja. Akan update bersamaan dengan chapter terakhir fic ini (soalnya fic ini hanya dua chapter kekeke). XD**

**.**

_**And see you latte~**_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk reviews/faves/follows/alerts. Saya senang sekali. X"D **

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Umineko no Naku Koro ni belongs to 07****th**** Expansion.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, crossover, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, OC, slow-pace, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"Miaw."

"Uhmm." Kouki menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, memeluk guling berbulunya yang hangat lebih erat. "Lima menit lagi, _Kaa-san_."

"Brrr."

"…"

_Chu. _

_Slurp. _

"Miaw."

_Bite. _

Kouki lagi-lagi kembali pada hari tak terlupakan dalam hidupnya, tempat serba putih yang seharusnya suci nan sakral, semerbak bunga-bunga, lonceng di altar, hampa tanpa tara, sunyi tiada apresiasi bahagia.

Ada dua pusara laksana gradasi senja yang mendegradasi nyali nan memaut hati, kian dekat, pipinya ditangkup oleh tangan hangat pemilik manik heterokromik yang nyalang memandang bibirnya. Mata solid kolong langitnya terbelalak.

Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka berpermukaan dingin kini menghangat dengan ciuman basah nan lembut, bibir tipis di hadapannya memagut miliknya. Napas yang berat di perpotongan leher menuju bahu merindingkan gigil, kemudian digigit halus nan gemas membuat sekujur tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat. Terengah-engah dengan bibir basah memerah, lantas ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari jerat pesona entitas absolut, mengerang tak tahan dengan gairah karnal yang hampir total kendati berupaya menekan hasrat—

"Ja-jangan, ngh—ahhn … Sei—!"

_**Gubrak!**_

"NGEK. MIAW!"

_**Grauk!**_

"_ITTAI!" _

Pemuda malang bersurai sewarna tanah itu jatuh dari sofa dengan kepala terlebih dahulu membentur lantai dingin menindih seekor kucing. Mimpinya hancur seketika. Mata berpupil mungil miliknya mengerjap liar dalam keremangan ruangan. Di hadapannya, suami yang tadi mencium dan memberikan kiss-mark padanya itu masih terlelap di sofa malas di seberang sofa yang ditidurinya.

Sekon berikutnya pipinya digumuli kalor berlebih, refleks membuang pandang kemana saja selain pada pemuda yang tadi hadir di mimpinya. Dicengkeramnya jantung yang meronta-ronta dalam rongga dada, berusaha menormalkan sistem respirasinya yang terhambat entah dihimpit apa.

"MIAW!" Si kucing betina tunggal di rumah tersebut mengeong pedih karena naas ditindih.

Segera saja suami dari tuan kesayangan si kucing mengangkat pantatnya, melakukan dogeza pada kucing betina yang menatapnya dengan mata terbeliak seolah menyalahkannya. "Ma-maaf, Shi!"

Kouki duduk tegak kembali lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Astaga, bahkan dalam mimpi saja si majikan dari tiga kucing termahal sedunia itu bisa melingkupkan desperasi padanya seperti ini. Dirasakannya tatapan tertuju padanya, Kouki membalas pandangan si kucing berbulu polkadot hitam berdiameter kecil dengan bulu bertendensi silver. Baru disadarinya sesuatu saat sakit merayapi lehernya.

"Shi, kau yang menggigit leherku, ya?" tanya Kouki perlahan, terlampau serius.

"Miaw."_ –bukan hanya menggigit, tapi juga mencium bibir agar dia tidak dipeluk dengan napas terengah-engah begitu. _

Si savannah melenggang santai menyusul kedua kawannya yang telah melenggang terlebih dahulu untuk mengeksekusi rutinitas dari daftar pertama aktifitas mereka: berenang atau berjemur menikmati matahari pagi. Salahkan seseorang yang tidur memeluknya sampai ia tidak bisa bernapas.

Mendesah lelah, Kouki bangkit untuk merapikan sofa serta mengangkut proyek kuliahnya untuk disimpan di kamarnya sendiri. Tatkala kembali ke ruang tamu, tak sengaja pandangannya terpaut pada Seijuurou. Terpaku memandang ekspresi terpolos anomali emperor muda yang tak pernah diekspos ke muka publik.

Entah apa yang menghipnotisnya untuk membenarkan posisi selimut suaminya hingga sebatas bahu, menggeleng keras-keras tatkala memandangi bibirnya sedikit lebih lama—kemudian berjingkat-jingkat agar tak membangunkan Seijuurou menyusul ketiga kucing mereka yang ia tahu posisi pasti mereka di mana setiap pagi.

Sesaat Kouki menghentikan langkah, tak kuasa menahan diri untuk menengok kembali suaminya—memastikannya masih tertidur saat menyibak gorden sedikit sembari menggeser pintu kaca. Pandangan mata coklatnya melunak, lega menemukan Seijuurou tak terusik tidurnya.

Ini akan jadi rahasia, dan Kouki cukup yakin ia takkan berbagi hal sesederhana ini pada dunia.

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**Special for Event**_** "Fanfiksi Kucing" **_**and**_** Fujodanshi Independence Day '69!**

**.**

**The World of Cat Box**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

Kicau yang terdengar seperti racau kacau bersumber dari burung-burung camar itu merasuki ruang pendengarannya. Tirai kelopak mata terangkat, menampilkan sepasang mata berwarna merah dari iris hingga sklera-nya. Tangannya menyibak selimut, mengusap-usap matanya yang masih perih dan agak berat. Lantas terduduk untuk menormalkan rasio akomodasi sempurna indera pengelihatannya. Refleks ia menoleh ke samping.

Nihil eksistensi suami dan anak—ralat, kucing-kucingnya. Sofa serta meja sudah bersih dan rapi seperti sedia kala.

Rumahnya terkesan gelap. Refleks tangannya mengambil _remote_ yang semalam ia taruh di meja untuk menekan beberapa tombol. Sekerjap mata, ruang tamu rumah yang didesain sendiri olehnya itu benderang dihunjam radiasi matahari pagi. Ditemukannya seseorang sedang duduk bersila di pinggir kolam renang, mungkin menatap hal yang sama dengan yang atraktif bagi atensinya—pemandangan permukaan biru laut dipenuhi burung-burung camar.

Menekan sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk tidak mengurva terbuka, ia bangkit seraya meraih selimutnya untuk dilipat dan disimpan kembali ke kamar pribadinya. Merapikan sofa malas tempatnya tidur semalam. Lalu menggeser pintu berkaca bening itu perlahan. Hembusan angin segar menerpa wajahnya, menyeruakkan aroma pekat garam dan butir-butir halus pasir. Di pucuk kepalanya, _dream catcher_ yang tahun lalu diberikan Kouki padanya saat hari ulang tahunnya mendayu dibelai mesra angin, mendenting halus melodi menyela gemuruh ombak yang meluruh santai di pantai.

"A-apa aku membangunkanmu, Seijuurou-_san_?"

Seijuurou menurunkan visinya sedikit, difokuskan pada Kouki yang kelihatan terkejut dan menyesal melihat sosoknya bersandar di pintu kaca. Ia menggeleng sekilas. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Ini sudah siang."

"Ba-baru jam sembilan." Kouki berjengit pelan melihat mata Seijuurou benar-benar merah—bukan iris melainkan skleranya dan ini menunjukkan betapa lelah orang yang menikah dengannya itu. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap keramik tanah liat merah-kecoklatan yang menjadi alas duduknya. Mana mungkin ia menjawab jujur bahwa ia tidak akan pernah berani membangunkan singa yang terlelap. "Tidurmu nyenyak se-sekali … la-lagipula ini hari Minggu." Takut-takut ia mengerling suaminya. "A-apa kau ada acara atau pe-pekerjaan hari ini?"

"Untungnya tidak." Seijuurou melangkah mendekat, lalu duduk tak jauh dari suaminya yang makin membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut. Tangannya menyapa sekilas air kolam renang, meresap dingin ke pori-pori kulitnya. "Jika iya, pasti aku sudah terlambat."

Pemuda berambut sewarna kayu itu menghela napas lega. Dia tak mau disalahkan suaminya bila terjadi kesalahan—seperti tidak membangunkannya padahal ada acara atau pekerjaan penting yang harus dilaksanakan. Kembali difokuskannya pandangan pada kolam renang berbentuk seperti tanda tambah atau plus yang airnya terkesan sebening batu safir—mengingatkannya pada Aomine Daiki.

Seijuurou memerhatikan suaminya tersenyum geli melihat ke tengah kolam renang.

Si kucing savannah, Shishi, berenang anggun di sentris kolam renang yang efek hidrolistik air mengesankan tubuhnya kian memanjang. Kucing bengal pemalas itu, Leo, berjemur nyaman di atas gelembung karet kursi malas warna merah yang terapung di kolam renang. Semetara kucing leopard satu lagi, Lion berada di sudut Utara kolam renang yang berbentuk seperti tanda tambah—plus, di setiap sudut terdapat air mancur patung singa yang menyembur air—dan Lion tampak menggeram sembari mencakar-cakar guyuran air mancur yang tiada henti.

Kouki meretas tawa kecil menemukan ulah kucing yang tampak gemas mencoba mencakar, menggigit, atau menangkap semburan air dari patung singa. Perhatiannya teralih tatkala kucing betina tunggal berenang ke arah kedua majikannya, mencakar keramik tepi kolam renang, menatap keduanya dengan sepasang mata lemon yang membulat.

"Miaw." Shishi mengeong manis.

"Sudah selesai berenangnya?" Kouki mengangkat kucing savannah itu dari air. Mendengus tatkala Shishi mengelapkan tubuhnya yang basah-kuyup ke celana pendek selutut yang dikenakannya. "Kau pikir aku ini handukmu, eh?" Diangkatnya kucing itu—digendong dengan lengan, membawanya ke salah satu patung singa terdekat yang di sampingnya telah diletakkan seember penuh peralatan mandi kucing elit.

"Kau memandikannya?" tanya Seijuurou yang beranjak menghampiri Kouki dan Shishi. "Kenapa tidak serahkan pada Bern, Lambda, atau pelayan saja?"

"Bi-biasanya, dua hari sekali mereka dimandikan oleh pelayan—" Kouki diam-diam mengasihani pelayan yang tiap hari memandikan ketiga kucing mereka. Diletakkan Shishi ke lantai, dekat di sisinya. Diubahnya posisi patung singa menjadi membelakangi kolam renang, airnya kini memancur ke belakang. Digesernya Shishi untuk mandi di bawah pancuran _shower_ dadakan itu. "—tapi se-seminggu sekali tiap hari Minggu, a-aku yang memandikan. Aduh—jangan cakar aku, Shi! Makanya berhenti bergerak-gerak begitu kalau tidak mau matamu tersiram air!"

Kouki meringis karena punggung tangannya dicakar oleh Shishi yang mendesis kesal karena matanya perih terkena air. Dia meraih sikat berbulu halus, membalurkan sabun, lalu mulai menyikat tubuh berkaki empat itu yang tidak mau diam dengan ekor terus dikibas-kibaskan. Ia melirik sekilas Seijuurou yang bangkit dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Barulah ia berekshalasi lega—tak mesti berlama-lama berdekatan dengan sang emperor absolut. Digosoknya secara lembut bulu-bulu keabu-abuan dengan polkadot hitam berdiameter kecil. Lalu meraih sikat lain yang lebih kecil untuk menyikat keempat paw-paw _pinkish_ kucingnya.

Pemuda yang tengah memandikan kucing itu kemudian menoleh mendengar suara langkah kaki, lantas menatapi Seijuurou yang ternyata mengambil tablet dan ponselnya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata—melongo karena melihat suaminya itu sudah mengenakan kacamata hitam—mendapati pemuda bersurai merah magenta itu menyadarkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi malas yang menghadap ke pantai.

"Miaw!"

"Awh! Maaf, Shi." Kouki lagi-lagi kena cakar kucing malang yang kali ini telinganya termasukkan air karena tak sengaja disiram olehnya. Usai seluruh tubuh disabuni, ia membilas badan kucing itu yang menikmati banjuran _shower_—patung air mancur singa. "Selesai," gumamnya saat meraih selembar handuk warna coklat tua untuk menghanduki kucing betina itu.

Seakan mengerti perkataan orang yang memandikannya, Shishi melenggak-lenggok catwalk menuju kursi malas di sisi tuan aslinya. Duduk manis di situ, mengeong manis pada tuan kesayangannya—yang dibalas dengan belaian di ubun-ubunnya, lalu menjilati sekujur tubuhnya yang masih lembab meski sudah dihanduki.

Kouki bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan mengitari kolam renang lalu menghampiri kucing hiperaktif yang sudah memanjat patung singa lalu menggigitinya. Tertawa kecil melihat kucing leopard itu meludah serpihan dari partikel yang terpahat di patung air mancur singa itu. "Turun dari situ, Lion!"

Lion menoleh pada Kouki yang tangannya terjulur untuk meraihnya. Kucing itu refleks menyepak tangan manusia yang hobi digigit-sayang olehnya dengan kibasan ekor cepat, tanda bahwa kucing ini masih senang sekaligus penasaran dengan _"mainan barunya_" yang menyembur suatu cairan tiada henti dan tak bisa digigit olehnya. "Brrr," gerungnya.

"Ayo mandi!" Kouki mengulurkan tangannya sekali lagi, meraih si kucing nakal bermata hazelnut menatapnya tajam—seakan menyelidik intensinya. "Jangan rusak patung itu. Nanti aku akan main bersamamu sampai kau puas. Oke?"

Lion berhenti menggigit kepala si patung singa. Dia duduk dengan keseimbangan luar biasa di pucuk kepala _"mainan"_-nya, waspada mengawasi manusia di hadapannya dengan seksama. Ketika Kouki salah mengartikan gesturnya tersebut sebagai kesediaan Lion untuk digendong olehnya, senyumnya luntur seketika berganti pekik kesakitan.

"Lion, kucing nakal—" Kouki mengusap-usap tangannya yang naas kena gigit kucing itu. Oknum yang hobi menanamkan taringnya di kulit Kouki itu melompat turun dari patung singa, berlari binal karena dikejar Kouki yang geram karena tangannya digigit. "—kemari kau!"

Seijuurou mendongak dari _tablet_-nya—tak mengindahkan ulasan _headlines news_ seputar lonjakan harga saham akibat terjadi inflasi komoditi properti yang sayangnya berkaitan dengan arsitektur dan teknik sipil—melihat di seberangnya, suaminya kini belingsatan mengejar sesosok makhluk eksotik Asia kecintaan banyak umat yang berlari mengitari kolam renang. Terdengar umpatan dan makian yang ditujukan pada kucing yang sepertinya mengira mereka sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

_**BYUUUR! **_

"ARGH! Kau curang, malah masuk ke kolam lagi." Kouki yang kesal mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat Lion menjeburkan diri ke kolam, lalu berenang menjauhinya. "Lion, sini!"

"Brrr." Kucing itu berenang berputar-putar di tengah kolam renang.

Sudut-sudut bibir sang _emperor_ muda itu terangkat sedikit melihat peristiwa itu. Ditaruhnya _tablet_ dalam pangkuan, memutuskan untuk menikmati suaminya yang _stress_ karena ulah anak—uhuk, kucingnya.

Kouki tidak habis akal. Ia bergegas menghampiri ember berisi peralatan memandikan kucing, menarik sebuah pancingan mainan yang di ujung kailnya tergantung mainan ikan. Kemudian berjongkok di kolam renang, melempar jauh-jauh pancingannya. Seijuurou mendengus merendahkan—betapa tidak akurat lemparan suaminya itu yang bukannya dilemparkan pada Lion, malah ikan dan kailnya tersangkut ke kursi malas terapung yang dihuni Leo—si kucing bengal.

"Oke. Kalau begitu, kumandikan saja kau duluan, Leo." Kouki mengedikkan bahu kasual. Ditariknya benang pancing, otomatis menggerakkan kursi malas terapung itu mendekat ke tepian kolam renang.

_Grauk!_

Kursi malas terapung berhenti bergerak. Kouki memiringkan kepala tak mengerti. Barulah ia menotis bahwa Lion menggigit kursi malas terapungnya yang bergerak diombang-ambing riak air kolam renang—Kouki ingat bahwa Lion tak bisa melihat benda-benda bergerak karena selalu gemas untuk memangsanya. Jadilah mereka saling tarik-menarik kursi malas terapung. Sementara sang penguasa objek yang disengketakan, Leo, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Meong." Leo mengeong—entah pada siapa karena Kouki jelas tak paham apa yang dilisankannya. Lalu ia mencakar-cakar kepala kucing yang menggigit kursi malasnya—mengira ia akan digulingkan dari tahta barunya, lantas menggigit kasar telinga si kucing leopard yang ganas menggigit kursi malas terapungnya.

" BRRR!"

_**Grauk. **_

_**Grauk. **_

"MEOOONG!"

Kouki berkacak pinggang. Menghela napas lelah. Ia geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua kucing pejantan itu yang kini saling bergulat di atas kursi malas. "Kenapa jadi kalian yang bertengkar, eh?"

Melihat pertempuran kian ganas dan suara auman khas predator itu menggebu ke langit biru, Kouki setengah hati menarik kursi malas terapung itu ke tepi kolam renang. Buru-buru diraihnya kucing bermata hazelnut yang sebenarnya hendak bersikukuh mengalahkan kucing bengal si penguasa, namun Kouki mencegah kursi malas terapung yang sesungguhnya milik Seijuurou itu dari kerusakan permanen. Lalu didorongnya objek peperangan kedua kucing termahal sedunia itu menjauh dari tepian kolam.

"Sssh. Tenang, ya." Pemuda yang terlalu pengecut untuk turut andil dalam baku-hantam brutal antar kucing itu menepuk-nepuk kepala leopard mini dalam pelukannya, menggendongnya ke spot tempat ia memandikan si savannah.

Seijuurou menotis gestur anomali kucingnya yang paling lincah. Lion memang menggigiti tangan Kouki, namun tidak menancapkan taringnya. Hanya menggigit-gigit pelan tangan yang selalu memberinya makan sembari menggerung—yang terdengar seperti anak bungsu mengadu manja pada ibunya karena kakak sulungnya memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Pula kelereng hazelnut kucing kelewat hiperaktif itu menatap Kouki dengan pandangan lunak dan ekor terkibas pelan.

Lebih tak lazim lagi, menemukan betapa jinak kucingnya itu dimandikan Kouki tanpa nakal berlari ke sana ke mari. Kouki tertawa ketika Lion mengangkat paw-pawnya, sekali lagi eksitasi tersulit tanpa limitasi—heboh mencoba menangkap, mencakar, menggigit air dari mulut patung singa yang ternganga—menyirami tubuh loreng-loreng ala macan tutulnya.

"Nanti kau basah lagi, tahu. Dasar nakal." Kouki menarik lembaran handuk kedua yang tersedia untuk mengeringkan bulu kucing yang masih betah disembur _"shower"_, menahannya untuk tidak mandi dua kali. Terpaksa ia membuntal kucing itu dalam handuk, terkekeh pelan menahan Lion yang menggeliat rusuh merasa dikungkung serat-serat kain tebal nan hangat.

"Brrr." Lion menyeruakkan kepalanya dari balik lilitan handuk. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berbulunya yang menyerap begitu banyak air mengakibatkan kepalanya terasa berat.

"Kalau begini, kau seperti bayi." Kouki menjitak pelan kucing yang menggeram-geram dalam pelukannya. "Lucu." Diusapkannya handuk ke wajah Lion lalu kepalanya—agar kering. Mencubit hidung si kucing leopard itu gemas.

Masih memeluk kucing yang kini menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya, Kouki menatap ke sentral kolam renang. Berdecak mendapati kucing beraura paling penguasa itu merajai kursi malas terapung—berpose terlentang membiarkan seluruh tubuh indahnya tersimbah sinar matahari, sebal mendapati sepasang mata safir terpicing angkuh menatapnya. Kouki tahu dari hasil risetnya di perpustakaan nasional—bagaimanapun dirinya adalah pustakawan—bahwa kucing bengal itu harusnya akrab dengan air.

Namun tidak dengan Leo. Kendati pandai berenang, kucing itu bertendensi menolak air mempolusi eksotisme bulu-bulunya. Paling sulit dimandikan—bukan karena ia kucing belingsatan, melainkan ia selalu menghindar duluan sebelum bersentuhan dengan air.

Kouki menatap Lion yang kini berhenti menggerung, damai dalam pelukannya. Senyum tipis menggaris bibir. Tak tega membangunkan kucing yang lelap karena hangat dalam balutan handuk—kucing memang suka dengan segala sesuatu yang hangat. Tapi ia tak bisa memeluk kucing nakalnya ini dan mengecualikan Leo untuk dimandikan. Terbersit ide di benaknya, namun kilat diliputi hesitansi. Dikerlingnya suaminya yang berselonjor di kursi malas, bergidik kaget karena menyadari sepasang mata merah ternyata mengawasinya di balik kacamata hitam.

"_A-ano…"_ Pemuda berpupil semungil pinus di pucuk Cemara itu tanpa sadar mengeratkan pelukannya pada kucing leopard tersebut. Nyalinya ciut—takut Seijuurou marah karena mungkin ia salah memperlakukan trio kucing milik suaminya itu.

Seijuurou menghela napas pendek. Dari balik lensa hitam kacamatanya saja ia mampu mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Kouki. "Berikan Lion padaku. Kau mandikan Leo," titahnya sembari meletakkan tablet dan ponsel ke meja.

Tergesa Kouki menghampiri Seijuurou yang menegakkan duduknya, menyerahkan bayi—ups ralat, kucing leopard Asia itu pada Seijuurou. Menatap sejenak suaminya yang menaruh Lion di pangkuannya. Memerhatikan bagaimana mahasiswa yang paling ditakuti universitas terbaik seseantero Jepang itu menyingkap handuk yang menyelimuti kucingnya, gerak-geriknya halus dan telaten menghanduki lagi bulu bercorak macan tutul tersebut. Lion menggeliatkan tubuhnya, menggerung pelan saat terbangun dan menemukan tuannya tersayang yang memenuhi pelupuk hazelnya, lantas mendengkur ala kucing. Bahkan Kouki menemukan ada kelembutan yang sama sekali tidak feminin namun tetap terimpresi esensi afeksi dari aksi Seijuurou yang membelai Lion di pangkuannya.

Kouki tersentak saat Seijuurou tiba-tiba mendongak. Keduanya bersitatap. Lekas ia memunggungi suaminya, enggan salah tingkah karena sekali lagi tersentuh dengan sisi persona pemuda bersurai magenta itu yang mungkin takkan pernah terekspos ke publik. Dihembuskannya napas panjang—seakan sensasi sesak mendesak familiar itu kembali merenggut pasokan napasnya. Berusaha mengenyahkan desingan tanya ini lagi yang mencuat ke permukaan benaknya.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan jawabanya, sampai akhir nanti. Apa dirinya seorang saja yang tahu sisi Seijuurou yang ini, atau mungkin Seijuurou hanya menunjukkan personanya yang ini padanya—dan asumsi ini segera ditepis karena terlalu irasional. Mencubit pipinya sendiri keras-keras, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak berasumsi macam-macam karena ada tugas yang harus diselesaikan.

Tidak berbahasa verbal, Kouki memungut pancingan mainan. Mengayunkan benangnya hingga ikan mainan yang bertaut dengan kailnya itu tersangkut ke kursi malas terapung. Kemudian digulungnya benang, perlahan-lahan menyeret lahan yang dikuasai kucing ras Bengal itu menepi ke pinggir kolam. Tak dinyana, Leo yang insting natural hewan diterpa bahayanya menyalakan alarm panik dalam diri, mengetahui Kouki mungkin akan memperlakukannya sama seperti kedua temannya—dimandikan, kucing paling pintar itu mendepak ikan imitatif dari wilayah kekuasaannya dengan kedua kaki belakangnya.

Kouki melongo sesaat. Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya—dan menyempatkan diri geleng-geleng kepala karena kecerdasan kucing suaminya yang terlalu abnormal, dilemparkannya lagi si ikan mainan untuk menyeret objek sengketa berlabuh ke bibir kolam. Ia sweatdrop ketika mendapati Leo menggigit benang pancing hingga putus—kemudian kepala menegak dengan pandangan mata safir memendar kemenangan. Ah, benar-benar kucing Akashi-Furihata Seijuurou.

"Sini, Leo!" Tangannya diayunkan ke depan-belakang, tanda mengharapkan kucing itu untuk menghampirinya. Usaha yang nihil hasil. Kouki menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas, putus asa. "Aku janji tidak akan lama-lama memandikanmu. Kemarilah!" Dan mata coklat itu terbelalak karena Leo malah membuang pandang darinya sarat arogansi—laksana mengintensi bahwa bujuk-rayu Kouki takkan mempan padanya. Kouki memantapkan determinasi. "Kalau begitu, aku yang ke sana."

Saat Kouki baru mau membuka baju—

"Tunggu, Kouki." Seijuurou menginterupsi seraya menaruh kacamatanya di meja berkaki rendah terdekat.

Seijuurou menaruh Lion di samping Shishi, membiarkan sepasang kucingnya tidur berpelukan bagai teletubbies dengan bulu-bulu mereka dihangatkan oleh temperatur mentari musim panas. Ia tak mau merepetisi peristiwa yang sempat terjadi—atau tepatnya menghapus segala probabilitas negatif yang mungkin terjadi jika Kouki nekat berenang padahal air kolam renang pasti dingin—Seijuurou tahu airnya masih dingin karena tadi ia mengeceknya. Pemuda yang dulunya dinobatkan sebagai siswa teladan senasional itu bersiul halus.

"HIIEE!" Kouki memekik kaget menemukan Leo yang sigap meloncat lincah nan indah, dari singgasananya sepanjang pagi ini menuju sisi Kouki—lompat sejauh 2,5 meter—tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri tuannya tercinta yang bersiul memanggilnya.

Seijuurou berjalan ke tempat pemandian kucing-kucingnya. Berlutut lantas mengulurkan tangan, disambut dengan elusan dari kepala berbulu halus dan tebal. Mendengus geli mendapati Kouki yang memandang keki pada Leo—kesal karena kucing itu hanya selalu jinak padanya.

"Jangan melamun saja. Mandikan Leo, Kouki."

"O-oke."

Kouki melesat menghampiri suaminya dan kucing berkepribadian ganda itu. Menggeser pelan tubuh dengan tungkai-tungkai jenjang teramat kuat itu ke bawah pancuran air.

"MEOOONG!" Leo refleks mengaum protesnya karena terkejut tubuhnya digulir bulir-bulir air dingin. Segera saja memanuver gerakan berputar, bermaksud kabur dari momok mengerikan di hidupnya. Ditorehkannya linier horizontal di punggung tangan Kouki, lalu menggigit keras telunjuk kirinya sampai mengucur darah.

"Awh!" Kouki melepas Leo yang berupaya menyalurkan amarahnya dengan bergerak tak karuan—penuh desperasi tak ingin mandi. Pupil di matanya mengecil saat matanya terbelalak, kaget bukan kepalang tatkala melihat Seijuurou tegas mendaratkan sentilan keras di sepasang telinga runcing berwarna coklat kayu itu hingga terlipat kuyu.

Kucing termahal sedunia itu menatap sendu pemiliknya. "Meong…"

"Leo, tidak boleh begitu," tegur sang pemilik lugas, tersisip nada dingin peringatan keras yang membuat kucing termahal di dunia itu menunduk lesu dan tindak-tanduk pasrah menerima hukuman.

"Meong…" Leo mengeong pilu.

Kouki membelai kepala kucing yang tertunduk lemah itu, merasakan miris di hatinya saat mata sebiru safir menatapnya—seolah berkaca-kaca tak ubahnya kucing terbuang. Diliriknya suaminya takut-takut sembari mendekap kucing yang sebenarnya paling peka dengan perasaannya ketimbang dua kucing lainnya. "Ja-jangan, Seijuurou-san … pasti sentilan tadi sakit sekali."

"Dia membuatmu terluka." Seijuurou memandang kucing kesayangannya dengan tatapan menjustifikasi. Diraihnya telunjuk tangan kiri Kouki, membersihkan nodanya dengan kucuran air mancur. Lalu menekannya untuk merangsang fibrinogen mengaktifasi fibrin membekukan darah dan menutup jaringan luka terbuka. "Tidak seharusnya kucingku bertingkah tak beradab sepert itu."

Kouki mereguk saliva dalam-dalam seraya mengeratkan pelukan pada Leo. Menundukkan pandangan pada kucing yang mendongak, lugu memandang dengan mata samudera bulatnya. "Leo ha-hanya kucing, wa-wajar saja jika dia tidak mengerti tatakrama." Degup gugup jantungnya tak diindahkannya.

"Dia mengerti, jika tidak maka ia harus belajar mengerti, karena dia kucingku. Dan kata-kataku absolut," tandas Seijuurou. Menunjukkan raut tak suka pada Kouki yang secara tak sengaja menyanggah absolutismenya. Dengan tangan lain yang bebas ia hendak melayangkan sentilan lagi pada telinga si kucing. "Kau berani menentangku, Kouki?"

"Bu-bukan begitu." Kouki menemukan telinga kucing itu terlipat kuyu, mata safir bulan makin sayu. Ia memproteksi kucing tersebut kendati sesungguhnya benar-benar takut oleh suaminya. "Ka-kasihan Leo, Seijuurou-_san_."

"Jangan memanjakannya. Nanti jadi kebiasaan buruk." Sebelah alis terangkat elegan di balik serakan helai-helai magenta. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kau yang dilukainya, kenapa melindunginya?"

Kouki tercenung. Pertanyaan sederhana menginvasi relung hati menjerumuskannya pada jurang bingung tak berujung. Ia tak bermaksud ingin jadi ksatria pelindung. Hanya saja … entahlah, mungkin karena ia tak ingin kucing-kucing yang tak dianugerahi akal oleh sang pencipta dikekang aturan dan terkungkung bagai katak dalam tempurung.

Seijuurou menanti jawaban Kouki yang tersambar petir imajiner hanya karena pertanyaan sederhananya.

Di antara keduanya, kucing dengan intuisi natural hewani itu memandang lekat kedua tuannya. Lantas mengeong perlahan memecah keheningan yang sempat singgah. Ada eksistensi afeksi yang mengoneksi melandasi relasi sepasang majikannya, tapi dua manusia yang merupakan oposisi satu sama lain itu tidak menyadarinya. Karena itulah, ia menaruh paw-pawnya di pipi pemuda yang tengah terpaku.

"Meong."

Kouki tersentak merasakan telapak kaki kucing yang kenyal di pipinya. Mengerjapkan mata—kendali diri kembali dikontrolnya. Senyumnya terkembang, menatap lunak kucing yang entah kenapa mengeong-ngeong padanya.

"Bahasamu terlalu sulit untuk aku mengerti, Leo." Kouki mengenggam paw-paw yang menyentuh pipinya, mencubit pelan hidung merah muda yang warnanya makin _pinkish_ berseri. Ia mendongak, bersitatap dengan ruby cemerlang yang menelisik manik buminya. "A-aku juga tidak mengerti … ma-maaf."

Seijuurou mengedikkan bahu dengan gaya kasual. Gelimang merah di matanya menyiratkan tatapan geli, masih disisip arogansi, tapi tidak meremehkan Kouki seperti yang lalu-lalu terjadi. "Percuma saja menanyakan sesuatu pada orang yang tidak mengetahui jawabannya." Dilepaskannya tangan Kouki.

Menghela napas lega karena tiada lagi kontak fisik, Kouki melonggarkan dekapannya dari kucing bengal tersebut. Mengangguk asal menanggapi pernyataan Seijuurou. Secara halus, digesernya Leo mendekati sumber semburan air. Kucing itu mengais pinggiran ember plastik, berdiri dengan kedua kaki depannya menopang tubuh jenjangnya seraya mencakar tepi ember. Kouki tahu pose ini adalah gestur menyerah dari kucingnya yang akan pasrah dimandikan.

"Meong … meoooong…" Suara mengeongnya mendadak tervibrasi bariton.

Tidak seperti tadi, kali ini Seijuurou tak beranjak dari sisi Kouki. Dipeganginya kucingnya yang disiram air lalu disikati sekujur tubuhnya dengan sabun kucing.

"Sabar, Kucing Pintar—" Kouki menggosok ekor yang terjuntai melambai memercikkan gelembung-gelembung sabun kecil, "—sebentar lagi selesai."

"Meooong." Suara meongnya terdengar merana, begitu nelangsa.

Seijuurou memegangi kucingnya yang nyaris merusak ember plastik dengan cakarnya—memandanginya sembari menggenggam kedua kaki depan Leo yang menabahkan diri tubuhnya disikat bersih oleh Kouki. "Apa dia selalu seperti ini?"

"Be-begitulah." Kouki beralih menyikat kedua paw-paw pink milik si kucing penguasa. "Walau paling susah diseret mandi, tapi dibanding Shi dan Lion, kalau sudah kena air justru Leo yang paling jinak."

"Suaranya berubah."

"E-eh … ya, suara mengeongnya juga seperti ini kalau dia sedang berburu mangsa. Atau kalau mengeong kelaparan padaku."

"Leo tidak pernah begitu padaku."

"Tentu saja. Seijuurou-_san_ kan tuannya. Leo se-selalu manis padamu."

Seijuurou kini mengenggam kedua kaki depan kucingnya yang mengeong-ngeong pilu, menatap lunak kucingnya. _ "Good boy."_

Kouki mengulum senyumnya—takkan terang-terangan menertawakan bisa melihat suaminya itu seperti seorang ayah yang menuntun anaknya untuk belajar berdiri dan berjalan. Merasakan jantungnya berdegup menyakitkan merongrong rongga dada tatkala sepasang manik merah bertemu pandang dengan matanya.

Sejenak mereka tuli dari dunia yang mendadak bisu. Tak ada riuh celoteh burung-burung camar. Tiada gemuruh rusuh ombak yang mendebur pantai. Nihil suara desir angin yang lembut menyemilir. Pada pandangan satu sama lain yang terkunci, mungkin pada atraksi satu sama lain mereka tersihir.

"Grrh—meoooong!"

–anak, eh kucing mereka yang sedang dimandikan kena tiupan angin wajar saja mengeong-ngeong protes kedinginan.

Refleks keduanya membuang pandang. Seijuurou kembali non-ekspresi—seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa memandang pada kejauhan lalu mengalihkan pikirannya dengan konklusi dari analisis absurd bahwa biru langit dan laut ternyata sungguh berbeda, Kouki merasakan napasnya tercekat dan ia menggigit bibirnya—menunduk menatapi kucing malang yang menggigil dan berpotensi terjangkit flu kucing.

Singkatnya, keduanya mati gaya.

"MEOOONG!"

Seijuurou menetralisir kerongkongannya yang terasa diganjal sesuatu, menatap kucingnya yang saking gemasnya hampir menggigit tangannya. Dia melirik Kouki yang masih terpaku kaku. "Cepat selesaikan. Leo kedinginan."

"I-iya!" Kouki buru-buru membasuh tubuh penuh bulu itu dengan air sekali lagi agar semua busa dari sabun luruh. Kemudian segera membungkus kucing yang menggigil itu dalam handuk sementara Seijuurou merapikan peralatan memandikan kucing.

"Biarkan dia bersama Shishi dan Lion," instruksi Seijuurou tenang.

Kouki patuh, tak sanggup mengucap apapun lantaran jantungnya berdegup gugup. Dia menghanduki Leo sembari berjalan menuju kursi malas, lalu melepas handuknya dan membiarkan kucing itu terpapar sinar matahari yang kian hangat.

Leo lekas menjilati sekujur badan yang kuyup—lagi-lagi pose penguasa khasnya yang menggelar badan fleksibelnya, menempel erat dengan kawannya yang tetap lelap tak terganggu presensi ketiga di antara keduanya. Lalu menelusupkan kepalanya di antara celah yang tercipta oleh sepasang kucing lainnya.

Kouki meraih ketiga handuk trio kucing di rumah tepi pantai itu, meremas handuk-handuk sampai seluruh air terperas, lalu menjemurnya di sandaran kursi malas tempat tiga kucing itu tidur berjubel di sentralnya. Memandanginya sesaat dengan pandangan terpesona.

Ah, alangkah lucunya mereka. Kalau sedang tidur, mereka benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan. Kalau terbangun … tak ubahnya mala petaka yang membuatnya menderita.

Seijuurou mendekati suaminya perlahan, mengawasi seksama pergantian mimik ekspresi Kouki. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan sepasang manik serupa almond mentah itu memandangnya begitu lembut—selalu hanya takut, menunjukkan sisi pengecut.

Pula tak pernah menemukan bibir yang pernah diciumnya dua kali itu melengkung senyum untuknya—kecuali cengiran yang mengalahkan buruknya senyum orang sakit gigi. Dan mungkin takkan pernah merasakan sentuhan halus pemuda lulusan Seirin itu seperti belaian sayangnya pada kucing-kucingnya.

Maka Seijuurou tak tahu apa yang diinginkannya, merentangkan lengan untuk melingkarkannyakannya di pinggang kurus pemuda berkaus putih kusam itu seperti ketika mereka di altar lalu mengecup bibir digigit sampai merah berseri yang bergetar hebat, atau menanamkan kecupan pada nadi yang berdetak untuk mengetahui apakah suaminya itu berdebar anomali—

—suara ringkik ramai berderik—

"Woah … ada lumba-lumba!"

—Seijuurou menjatuhkan kedua lengan di sisi tubuh, dalam diam membenam tangannya ke saku celana. Datar nadanya ketika bertanya, "Musim panas memang selalu ramai dengan migrasi fauna di pantai. Kau mau lihat ke sana?"

"Ma-mau!" jawaban refleks itu dilengkapi dengan mata berbinar-binar antusias.

Suara seperti karet mengerut yang bersumber dari perut itu terdengar jelas, instan kepalanya lekas tertunduk—diam-diam merutuk ketidaksopanannya terhadap pemuda bersurai magenta di hadapannya. Hawa panas—Kouki menyalahkan suhu yang mendadak meningkat—membuat asap imajiner membumbung dari kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan—atau sekalian makan siang—dulu." Seijuurou menanggapi dengan tenang, ruby briliannya menelisik pendar eksitasi yang begitu jujur dari sepasang mata di balik hamburan poni coklat. "Karena kemarin pun kau melewatkan makan malam juga."

Kouki lekas mendongak, balas memandang Seijuurou yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut enigmatis dengan tatapan tak percaya. Memiringkan kepala—pertanda bertanya.

"Aku selalu tahu—karena aku selalu benar." Seringai dingin terpoles di wajah yang menggurat aura penguasa absolut. "Kau seperti buku terbuka—"

"—mudah dibaca." Kouki menyelesaikan perkataan suaminya. Terdiam sesaat. Pandangannya melunak sedikit, mengerahkan segala asset keberanian dalam diri untuk membalas tatapan suaminya. "A-aku siapkan sarapan dulu."

Seijuurou ditinggal bersama ketiga kucing. Masih dengan mata merah tersemat pada punggung tegap dibungkus kaus kusam itu—terlintas di benaknya untuk membelikan sedikit baju rumah yang lebih layak untuk suaminya tersebut. Tak sadar gelimang rubynya turut melunak hingga siluet Kouki menghilang masuk ke dalam rumah.

Satu hal yang disadari Seijuurou. Meluangkan waktunya hari Minggu—bersama ketiga kucing kesayangannya dan suaminya, tidak melulu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan dan kuliah yang menggila, absen dari Mainhouse untuk bermain catur dengan keluarga barunya ….

Ternyata tak terlalu sia-sia.

Setidaknya tadi Kouki tidak memandangnya jengah saat ia memberikan reaksi antagonis seperti biasa. Sorot mata dan seutas senyum sederhana barusan, rasanya menjadikan waktu ini tidak terasa sia-sia.

Ada kurva enigmatis melintang di bibir sang emperor. "Tidak buruk."

.

#~**~#

.

Seijuurou menumpukan sebelah lengan kiri di sofa, dan ditekuk agar tangan kiri menjadi penyangga bagi kepalanya. Lengan kanan memeluk bantal sofa. Sepasang tungkai saling menumpang tergelar lurus di sofa malas dalam ruang tamu yang bersebrangan dengan pantry rumahnya.

Kendati televisi menyala di hadapannya menyiarkan berita tentang maraknya mafia dan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang tengah terjadi, sepasang manik heterokromik kentara menyisip tipis atensi pada pergerakan penghuni lain rumah mereka yang sibuk mondar-mandir di dapur.

Kebiasaan yang dilakoninya sejak tinggal sendiri di paviliun dulu sewaktu sekolah di Rakuzan. Tentu bila ada keluarganya—baik keluarga adopsi maupun kandung, Seijuurou tidak akan bersikap santai ala emperor seperti ini. Kouki sendiri tidak keberatan dengan tingkah-lakunya—atau tepatnya Seijuurou tak tahu persis karena apapun yang dilakukannya kesepakatan mereka adalah untuk tidak mencampuri urusan satu sama lain.

Bosan dengan tontonan yang monoton, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Menyelinap perlahan ke konter dan mengamati suaminya yang kini sedang menghadap kompor, menumis sesuatu di atas wajan Teflon. Pemuda bersurai magenta itu mendekatinya.

Memerhatikan bagaimana Kouki melelehkan mentega untuk diratakan ke permukaan teflon, memasukkan cacahan bawang bombay dan bawang putih—menumisnya hingga harum merebak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Memasukkan potongan dadu paprika hijau dan merah, potongan jamur shiitake, sepiring cumi-cumi dan udang. Menumpahkan air ke dalam wajan Teflon sembari memercikkan sesendok teh kecap Inggris dan satu sendok makan saus tiram, lalu menabur lada dan garam secukupnya, baru memasukkan tofu yang telah digoreng sebelumnya. Lalu dia menciduk kuahnya, menunggunya sesaat untuk menyicipi rasanya.

"Kau masak apa?"

"Ouch!" Kouki berjengit kaget karena baru menyadari suaminya sudah ada di sampingnya. Meringis pedih karena kuah panas yang ada di sendok tumpah mengenai permukaan tangan kirinya.

Seijuurou membiarkan Kouki melihat ekspresi antagonis khasnya, menyeringai dingin dengan tatapan geli merendahkan. Dia menikmati ekspresi Kouki antara terkejut, kesal, kesakitan, namun tak berdaya untuk mengutarakan. Ia meraih tangan kiri yang kini dinoda ruam merah, menyeret Kouki menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya dengan air dingin. Lirikan mata mereka bertemu. Seringainya kian terkembang.

"Dari tadi aku melihatmu—kau saja yang tidak sadar," lugas Seijuurou dengan raut kemenangan.

Kouki menatap tangan kirinya yang dibasuh oleh Seijuurou dengan air dingin. "Se-setidaknya kau bisa bilang sesuatu padaku."

"Aku bertanya biasa saja, kau sendiri yang kaget sampai seperti ini." Seijuurou melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, tenang dipercikkannya air ke wajah suaminya. Puas menemukan Kouki mengusap wajahnya dengan punggung lengan dan bibir melengkung ditarik gravitasi bumi, ekspresi kekalahan. "Hati-hati masakanmu hangus."

Kouki buru-buru berbalik untuk memeriksa kondisi masakannya. Kuahnya mulai surut. Komponen masakannya telah empuk. Rasanya pun tidak buruk. Terdengar bunyi _klik_, matanya sekilas melirik. Nasi di _rice-cooker_ sudah matang. Kemudian Kouki beranjak untuk mengecek sup miso yang sudah mendidih di panci.

Seijuurou memilih untuk menyiapkan peralatan makan bagi keduanya, menyediakan tisu kertas dan serbet, meraih gelas polos bening ukuran medium. Mengisi gelasnya dengan air dingin dari dispenser yang tergabung dengan kulkas berwarna hitam metalik. Entah iblis mana yang membisikinya untuk menempelkan gelas berpermukaan dingin dan berembun itu ke pipi suaminya.

"AAARGH!" Kouki berteriak kaget karena tiba-tiba merasakan temperatur titik bifurkasi di gelas beresonansi ke pipinya.

"Kouki, kau mau air dingin atau biasa saja?" Berusaha tak terlalu menikmati gurat horror Kouki yang syok seolah ditanya kapan kiamat, Seijuurou menatap suaminya antagonis seperti sedia kala. "Jangan membuatku menunggu."

Kouki tampak ingin protes—bisakah Seijuurou bertanya tanpa mengagetkannya, namun tak berani menyuarakannya. Menghembuskan napas panjang, ia mengalihkan atensi kembali pada masakannya. "A- … air-dingin saja—" Tangannya yang bebas terangkat menyentuh sensasi dingin yang tersisa di pipinya, "—tolong."

Seijuurou mengisi gelas untuk suaminya dengan air dingin. Lalu menaruh dua gelas tersebut di meja makan mereka. Beranjak kembali menghampiri isi kulkas sembari mengerling suaminya yang menggerung entah apa di hadapan kompor, membuka lemari pendingin dan mencari tahu isinya apa saja. Impresif, isi kulkasnya penuh dengan makanan dan minuman segar aneka merek dari ekspor sampai impor kualitas terbaik pula beragam-macam. Dia tahu yang me-_restock_ kulkas atau lemari logistik makanannya jelas bukan dirinya ataupun suaminya. Mungkin ibunya, adiknya, pelayan, atau siapa saja bisa.

Cukup aneh. Mengingat baik Seijuurou dan Kouki jarang di rumah. Paling hanya sampai waktu sarapan pagi saja. Sore pun jadwal mereka sehari-hari saling bersilangan untuk ikut _Tea Time_ di_ Arbor Mansion_ Akashi. Makan malam wajib di _mainhouse_. Mereka jarak punya waktu luang. Seijuurou sibuk dengan kuliah dan pekerjaan bisnisnya diikuti segala problema hidup, sementara Kouki juga kuliah dan praktik lapangan menjaga perpustakaan nasional—bahkan menyempatkan merawat kucing mereka—pula tak terhitung masalah pribadinya sendiri.

Tak termasuk masalah keduanya sekaligus.

"Banyak sekali, ya. Apa kita bisa menghabiskannya berdua saja?"

"Kalau tidak bisa, tinggal suruh pelayan membuang makanan atau minuman kadaluarsa." Seijuurou melirik ke samping, Kouki berada dekat dengannya—ikut memerhatikan isi kulkas mereka. Lalu diraihnya setoples biji kopi kualitas tinggi, sebotol _delicate-creamer_, sebotol kecil _liquid mint_, _plain white milk_, dan sebungkus _choco granule_. Membawa semua barang bawaannya ke dekat _coffee maker_ di konter dapur, tak jauh dari kompor listrik.

"Kopi?" Kouki bergumam.

"Hmm." Seijuurou meracik sendiri _espresso_. Lihai menakar sejumlah butir kopi yang dihaluskan oleh mesin _coffee-maker_, mengaduk _delicate creamer_—mencicipinya sekilas dan mengangguk puas karena rasanya tak terlalu manis, sambil meracik segelas lagi dengan _choco granule_, dan susu putih tanpa rasa ditetesi beberapa cairan perasa _mint_. "Kau mau?"

"Err—" Kouki menatapnya ragu.

"—aku tak membuatkan kopi untukmu," tandas Seijuurou tenang, "—aku tahu kau tidak suka kopi."

Kouki menunduk kecewa seraya menyajikan masakannya ke meja lalu mencuci peralatan masak. Seijurou menyembunyikan seringai kemenangan, kemudian lanjut menjerang kopi sekali lagi.

Pemuda yang dulunya adalah lulusan Seirin itu mendudukkan diri terlebih dahulu. Menuangkan nasi ke mangkuk agar uap panasnya terkepul pada udara, mengisi mangkuk dan tatakan saji lauk tumis yang dimasaknya—mengisi milik suaminya terlebih dahulu. Lalu mempreparasi punyanya sendiri, memasang serbet di pangkuannya—hal yang dipelajarinya sebagai tatakrama bangsawan selama makan malam di mainhouse Akashi. Tatkala mendongak, ditemukannya Seijuurou menaruh secangkir minuman di dekatnya.

"U-untukku?" tanya Kouki retoris, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang membulat tak percaya. "Bukannya kau bilang tidak membuatkan untukku—"

"—_Hot Moccachino with White Foam,_" sela Seijuurou, "—kalau tidak suka, buang saja." Ia mencecap sup miso dengan atensi terpaut pada suaminya.

Kouki menatapi secangkir minuman berwarna coklat muda yang membumbung asap hampir transparan tipis ke udara. Dihias busa putih yang terlihat amat lembut dan dinoda serbuk coklat—secara performa tampak estetis dan elegan. Diraihnya sendok kecil di tatakan cangkir, menyuap sedikit. Matanya terpejam tatkala rasa kopi yang adiktif dibalur manis coklat, rasa samar susu yang halus, selintas mint yang menyegarkan dan busa putih yang tercipta dari krim terasa lembut—semua kesatuan melumer manis memikatindera pengecapannya.

Seijuurou memicingkan mata melihat Kouki menerbitkan senyum lebih lebar dengan mata berpendar, lidah menjilat bibir yang ternoda _creamer_ ditabur _choco granule_ antusias—dan mata merahnya makin menyipit. Lantas kali ini ia mengalihkan atensi untuk menyuap sepotong besar tofu, menikmati rasa khas yang teresap dalam sajian kesukaannya.

Kouki tak tahu bahwa Seijuurou mengerti dirinya menyukai minuman yang baru pertama kali dicicipinya. Ia berupaya menampik pikiran yang mencetus bahwa mungkin dirinya memang beruntung bisa mendapatkan suatu minuman _home-made_ oleh Akashi Seijuurou secara langsung. Maka ia bertanya—dengan usaha mengabaikan degup gugup jantungnya.

"Ba-bagaimana—"_ –masakanku?_

Sekian detik mereka berpandangan. Seijuurou menyendok lagi sepotong tofu, menjawab singkat. "Layak dimakan."

Kouki menyesal sudah bertanya. Mengapa pula ia menaruh ekspetasi berlebih pada seorang Akashi? Masih beruntung suaminya itu tidak membuang masakannya ke tempat sampah.

Keduanya makan dalam diam sampai ludas-tuntas seluruh kudapan, tanpa berkonversasi membersihkan dan merapikan lagi ruang makan. Hingga suara dering telepon bernada dering komposisi _Minuet_ memecah keheningan. Seijuurou terlebih dahulu mengangkat telepon sebelum Kouki sempat beranjak.

"Selamat pagi. Kediaman Akashi-Furihata di sini. Ah … _Okaa-san_." Kouki memerhatikan Seijuurou yang terdiam mendengar ibunya di seberang telepon entah mengatakan apa. Memiringkan kepala ketika Seijuurou meliriknya. "Hmm … begitu. Baguslah." Seringai—ini membuat Kouki merinding, sesuatu pasti terjadi. Lantas Seijuurou melambai kepadanya. "Kouki, _Okaa-san_ ingin bicara padamu."

Kouki bergegas bangkit mengambil telepon yang diserahkan Seijuurou. Tak menyadari atensi suaminya terdistraksi melihat tiga presensi menyelinap ke area meja makan. "Halo. Selamat siang, Beatrice_ Kaa-san_."

Selama beberapa saat Kouki _sweatdrop _mendengar berondongan pertanyaan ibu mertuanya itu. Mulai dari kenapa kemarin tidak makan malam di _mainhouse_, menanyakan kenapa putra tunggalnya tidak biasanya ada di rumah, serta meminta mereka untuk makan malam di _mainhouse_ seperti biasa. Tidak lama usai menitipkan salam pada keluarga di _mainhouse_, Kouki mendengar suara barang berkelontang dan ia lekas mengembalikan gagang telepon pada tempatnya.

Seijuurou tengah duduk di kursi meja makan, meliriknya dengan gestur geli merendahkan. "Kouki, mereka sudah bangun."

Kouki lekas melesat menghampiri suaminya—mengerti benar yang dimaksud dengan mereka adalah para kucing. Pupil mata melebar, terkejut bukan kepalang menemukan Leo mencakari pintu kulkas sampai terbuka. Mengendus-endus lalu menarik laci lemari pendingin, mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan ikan tenggiri tulang lunak lalu memakannya. Tidak hanya itu, si savannah cantik memanjat ke lemari atas yang tersemat di atas dinding kitchen-set. Dengan kaki bagian belakang yang kuat menendang toples berisi whiskas sampai terbanting ke atas meja, lalu turun dari sana.

"Miaw."

Kouki masih melongo bingung.

"Miaw. Miaaaw!" Shishi tidak sabaran, digigitnya tangan Kouki untuk ditaruh di atas tutup toples. Ekornya terkibas kilat, mengintensi kekesalannya karena Kouki malah memekik—tangannya sakit karena digigit walau tidak separah gigitan Lion—melihat semua yang terjadi.

Seijuurou lebih tanggap. Disingkirkannya tangan Kouki, lalu membukakan toples whiskas untuk kucingnya. Tersenyum tipis pada kucing betina kesayangannya yang ternyata bukan makan untuk dirinya sendiri, melainkan dengan paw-pawnya menjatuhkan butir demi butir whiskas bagi Lion yang duduk manis di dekat kaki meja.

"Astaga…." Kouki syok, "—astaga! Baru kemarin lusa aku pindahkan whiskas dari kulkas ke lemari atas supaya tidak diambil mereka. Dan sekarang…"

"Kau kalah pintar dari kucing-kucingku." Seijuurou mengelus pipi Shishi yang melakukan hubungan simbiosis mutualisme dengan Lion.

Tikaman benda tajam imajiner menghunus hati Kouki. Pemuda itu menepuk kening. "Aku lupa memberi mereka makan tadi pagi." Dia mengerling sekilas pada suaminya, tampak khawatir. "Tapi mereka mencuri makanan—a-apa Seijuurou-_san_ akan marah?"

Seijuurou berpikir sejenak. Menatap pintu kulkas yang terlihat mahal hanya dari tampilan luar, menyeringai dingin. "Sekali ini saja, kubiarkan—daripada nanti makanan membusuk karena tidak termakan oleh kita. Ini menandakan mereka cukup pintar."

'_Terlalu pintar!'_ histeris Kouki dalam hati, meratapi lagi nasibnya masih harus menghadapi trio kucing yang membuatnya pusing memutar nalar untuk mengakali ketiganya.

Seijuurou bangun untuk meraih sebungkus _Shrimp Chip_. "Kouki, kita ke pantai sekarang." Barulah memosi jari menunjuk trio kucingnya. "Bawa serta mereka."

Kouki mendesah resah. Sekali lagi pasrah.

.

#~**~#

.

Seijuurou melepas alas kakinya bersama Kouki di anak tangga terakhir yang terendam pasir. Bertelanjang kaki menikmati bulir-bulir kasar pasihr putih yang menghangatkan telapaknya. Mata merahnya memindai kawasan semenanjung yang dimiliki Akashi. Pantai tentu saja damai nan permai tanpa penampakan batang hidung siapapun—dan baru pertama kali ini ia bisa menikmatinya secara santai.

Air laut yang dangkal terbias menjadi warna hijau muda—mungkin karena ganggang laut, rumput laut, atau lumut. Kedalaman yang dasarnya tak terjangkau akomodasi sempurna indera pengelihatan, bergradasi dari biru muda sampai biru pekat menjumpa samudera. Di sanalah terdapat fauna yang timbul-tenggelam bercengkerama—tak lagi menyelami lubuk laut namun mencuat ke permukaan.

Meski pantai lenggang dari presensi manusia, tapi marak oleh sekawanan burung camar yang berjalan lucu di pantai. Menghias tebing-tebing tinggi dan batu karang besar, serta terbang melayang ribut meracau kacau mengintai mangsa mereka (ikan-ikan) yang berkelibatan di perairan dangkal. Di kejauhan, cukup terlihat keramaian fauna. Menunjukkan peristiwa rantai makanan yang acapkali dipelajari dalam pelajaran Biologi.

Ganggang atau rumput laut dimakan oleh cubung-cubung—kecebong, yang dimakan oleh ikan-ikan berukuran sedang seperti sekumpulan sarden, brown hakelling, bluegill, golden carp, salmon, atau tuna—entahlah. Ikan-ikan tersebut disantap lagi oleh predator berikutnya yaitu lumba-lumba hidung botol serta segerombolan burung camar. Semoga saja tidak ada hiu atau paus yang turut bermigrasi ke sini

Seijuurou menyayangkan ia tak membawa kacamata hitamnya—masih diletakkan di meja dekat kolam renang. Sengatan matahari memanggangnya, membuatnya sedikit pusing di ubun-ubun kendati hawa panas dinetralisir oleh belai angin beraroma garam.

"Leo, kasihan burungnya!" Suara teriakan menginterupsi Seijuurou yang tengah menikmati hari liburnya. "Shi, bagaimana bisa kau—" Derap langkah panik, "Awas jatuh, Lion!"

Pemuda bersurai merah dikibas angin itu menemukan suaminya mencak-mencak tak jauh darinya. Diikutinya arah pandang presensi lain di pantai itu selain dirinya, ditemukannya si bengal jantan mengeong ganas memangsa seekor dari sekumpulan burung camar. Menggeser sedikit pandangan, didapatinya savannah cantik berenang ke tepi pantai—betapa lucu kepalanya timbul-tenggelam, agresif memburu ikan-ikan yang berenang di permukaan air dangkal. Di atas sebuah karang tinggi, kucing leopardnya yang terlalu hiperaktif tengah memanjat karang yang menjulang tinggi di debur ombak.

Terlintas di benak Seijuurou bahwa suaminya sudah seperti induk kehilangan anak, atau mungkin seperti ibunda yang stress dengan kenakalan anak-anaknya. "Biarkan saja mereka," cetusnya tenang.

Kouki menatapnya cemas. Mereka berpandangan sesaat. Seijuurou membalas pandangannya dengan tatapan afirmatif.

"Mereka hanya bermain—baik untuk mengasah insting predator natural mereka." Mata merah melunak. "Kau ke sini untuk lihat lumba-lumba, 'kan?"

Mengetahui pemuda bersurai kecoklatan yang teruntai lembut dikibar angin-angin hingga seluruh kepolosan wajahnya terkuak jelas itu hendak menyanggah, Seijuurou membuka sebungkus _snack _yang mereka bawa. Mengambil sebatang_ shrimp chip_ itu lalu melemparnya pada sekelompok camar terdekat—dan lekas saja terjadi anarki di antara para unggas tepi laut itu yang beringas berebut makanan.

"Biasanya, kalau di kebun bunga, mereka memburu capung, kumbang, kupu-kupu, bahkan hewan-hewan reptil kecil lainnya." Kouki mengabsen fauna buruan peliharaan mereka.

"Kau hafal daftar buruan mereka." Seijuurou berkomentar sembari melempar lagi sepotong shrimp chip lebih jauh pada burung-burung camar.

Kouki terlihat keberatan. "Kasihan hewan-hewan kecil itu … aku kan selalu memberi mereka makan—tadi pagi hanya lupa, seharusnya mereka tidak lagi memburu."

"Sudah kodrat mereka sebagai predator memangsa hewan kecil—mengingat mereka adalah penahta tertinggi puncak rantai makanan."

"Kalau mereka buru terus, bagaimana kalau nanti populasi hewan-hewan kecil itu berkurang lalu punah?" gumam Kouki.

Si emperor muda itu menyorot remeh-temeh pada pemuda ordinari yang khawatir pada sesuatu sepele. "Dinosaurus punah."

"I-itu zaman purba. Punahnya bukan karena sistem rantai makanan, melainkan hujan meteor." Kouki ikut meraih_ shrimp chip_ dan melempar pada segerombol camar.

"Itu teori ilmiah para cendekiawan di masa lampau, meski cenderung imajinatif. Ini membuktikan bahwa hewan besar pun tidak akan bertahan bila sirkumstansi tidak memungkinkan."

"Seperti teori Charles Darwin … jika makhluk hidup tidak mampu bertahan, mereka akan dikalahkan oleh yang kuat—hukum rimba. Jika mereka lemah, maka akan punah." Pandangan Kouki meredup sendu tertuju pada Lion yang kini duduk dengan keseimbangan sempurna di puncak batu karang.

Seijuurou teringat definisi sederhana Kouki pada sebuah buku. "_Origin of Species by Means of Natural Selection_. Teori Selesi Alam Charles Darwin. Tidak kusangka kau membaca buku setua itu."

"Padahal aku yang pustakawan…" Kouki mengorek pasir dengan ujung jemari kakinya. Tak usah mengungkapkan bahwa ia membaca buku namun terkadang lupa judulnya—terlebih judul dalam bahasa asing yang panjang dan sulit diingat.

Seijuurou memandang lekat Kouki yang muram mengais pasir—menyadari teori yang tak sengaja tercetus barusan cocok dengan sirkumstansi yang menautkan mereka kini. "Aku tidak setuju dengan teori _non-sense _itu."

"_No-nonsense_?" Kouki merepetisi bingung. "Itu benar terjadi."

Mata solid kolong langit bersitatap dengan mata merah magenta—entah untuk kesekiankalinya hari ini.

"Bila benar begitu, kenapa bisa serangga kecil hidup sampai sekarang? Bahkan eksistensi kutu, nyamuk, atau makhluk monoseluler yang kecil dan lemah, juga hewan seperti kucing biasa saja." Pandangan lunak dari manik merah itu menyala, merenggut pasokan napas Kouki. "Makhluk yang lemah dan biasa-biasa saja, atau bahkan yang pengecut dan takut hanya bersembunyi dalam cangkang seperti siput, punya cara tersendiri untuk bertahan hidup di alam dengan hukum rimba teramat keras."

Hening melingkupi mereka disemaraki oleh euforia ringkik lumba-lumba yang lompat indah menyapa langit lalu menyelam ke air menghiasi hamparan laut dengan pola repetitif. Burung-burung camar yang berkicau risau—bersaing makanan dengan segrup lumba-lumba. Suara mengeong kucing-kucing mereka yang sibuk sendiri. Gemerisik semilir angin yang berisik mencumbui tubuh mereka dan kecupan halo mentari di pucuk surai. Bergulung-gulung ombak akibat gelombang pasang air laut mendebur daratan. Buih putih lembut menciumi penghujung jemari kaki mereka, menggulir halus bibir pantai membuat pasir putih terseret arus balik.

Hendak menggerus tampang melongo bodoh Kouki—harusnya terpesona atau sekalian berurai airmata, Seijuurou mendorongnya sampai jatuh berlutut di garis pantai—hingga celana pendek yang dikenakan suaminya ikut basah kena jilat debur ombak. Lalu menangkup segenggam air, membanjurkannya ke wajah tanpa struktur biologis keistimewaan berlebih itu—menggilas habis kekaguman tersirat Kouki.

"Pfftth—Se-Seijuurou-_san_—" Mata coklat itu berkaca-kaca, "—asin!"

"Tidak usah banyak berpikir. Aku selalu benar, karena itulah perkataanku absolut."

"Dan apa hubungannya semua itu dengan kau menyiramku? Apa sa-salahku—Seijuurou-_san_!"

Seijuurou melengos pergi—berlari kecil menembus burung-burung camar yang berterbangan karena dikejutkan akan presensinya. Melirik ke belakang, Kouki berusaha mengejarnya. Sesuai asumsi, kebiasaan ceroboh Kouki kambuh—kakinya saling menyandung satu sama lain.

Seijuurou lantas berbalik menghampirinya yang berusaha bangun, mencengkeram segenggam_ shrimp chip_, lalu melemparkannya pada Kouki—dengan niat agar burung-burung camar yang ganas langsung berterbangan mematuki suaminya supaya sekrup aneh apapun di otaknya yang barusan sempat kendur dapat kencang kembali.

"AAAARGHHH!" Kouki berlari sekuat tenaga dengan teriakan lepas sepanjang pantai, ketakutan dikejar unggas kelautan itu.

"Bodoh." Pemuda bersurai magenta itu berdecak. Kouki malah berlari ke arahnya diekori oleh unggas-unggas tepi laut tersebut.

Seijuurou melihat kedua kucingnya, Leo dan Shishi, melesat menerjang burung-burung camar yang mengejar Kouki hingga formasi layang para camar itu terpecah-belah. Lion dengan tampang melankolis di puncak karang menikmati deburan ombak yang menggigiti bongkah batu tempatnya duduk—sambil menyaksikan kedua kawannya memangsa burung camar yang mengejar kedua majikannya. Lantas diraihnya tangan Kouki yang tengah tersimpan di lutut—terbungkuk dengan napas didesak sesak kepayahan, ditariknya agar lari dari serbuan burung camar yang mengincar sebungkus_ shrimp chip_.

Sepasang suami-suami itu berlari menembus barikade burung camar di sektor berikutnya. Berbalik pun percuma, maka Seijuuruo mengenggam tangan Kouki lebih erat dan memutuskan untuk meruntuhkan defensi mengerikan makhluk-makhluk tersebut sampai mereka tiba di daerah pantai yang lebih lapang.

Tapak-tapak kaki mereka terserpih buih meninggalkan jejak di pasir putih yang basah digilas gelung ombak.

Bila saja saat itu Seijuurou menoleh ke belakang, pandangannya akan bertemu dengan Kouki yang menatap bisu punggung tegapnya—tak kuasa membalas genggaman tangan mereka.

.

Entah ini fantasi atau misteri, ketiga kucing mengeong, burung-burung camar makin meracau kacau, dan lumba-lumba yang melihat—dan ingin dilihat—keduanya menderik ringkik pilu lebih frekuentif. Mereka lebih dulu tahu bahwa kisah ini hanya selarik mozaik yang semula legit, ketika suatu saat nanti saat bernostalgia akan membangkit toksik teramat pahit.

.

Secarik mozaik momentum berharga yang tersembunyi dari dunia. Bagai kucing yang bersembunyi dalam kotak rahasia.

**.**

_**Owari**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

**8K? Nice job, Light. #menggelepar**

**(-) Itu ketiga kucing Akashi pure berdasarkan riset. Kalau kelakuan ketiganya, ini kombinasi riset ras leopards/bengal behavior versi Wikipedia, nontonin youtube, nontonin "The World's Cutest" di Animal Planet, dan berbagai site+blog hasil pantengan gugel yang dipadu dengan tingkah ketiga kucing saya di RL dalam tiga waktu berbeda. Ketiganya kucing puber masih (?), belum sepenuhnya dewasa. **

**Soal kucing menjebol kulkas, itu kejadian. Saya lihat sendiri kucing saya ngejebol kulkas, narik laci bagian cooler, terus ngambil makanannya. Oh my, cat nowadays … T_T**

**Tenang. Fic ini masih ada epilognya. ;D **

**.**

_**And see you latte~**_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


	3. Chapter 3: Epilog and Special Teaser

_**Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! **_

**.**

**Terima kasih untuk reviews/faves/follows/alerts. Saya senang sekali. X"D **

_**Yosh, I will survive!**_

_**Dozo, Minna-sama~ **_

**.**

**Disclaimer: ****Kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Umineko no Naku Koro ni belongs to 07****th**** Expansion.**_**I don't take any personal commercial advantages from making this fanfiction. Purely just for fun. **_

**Warnings: AR, crossover, boys love/shounen-ai, OOT, OOC, OC, slow-pace, typo(s). **

**.**

**Saya sudah memberikan warnings. Jadi, jika ada yang tidak disukai, tolong jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. ;)**

**.**

_**Have a nice read!**_** ^_~**

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

Sore hari. Di sebuah rumah sederhana.

_**Ting tong! **_

Pintu berderit terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok wanita paruh baya.

"Ada Paket Ekspres untuk Furihata-_san_. Tolong ditandatangani." Petugas dari jasa pengiriman mengangsurkan sebuah bingkisan parsel pada wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum dengan gaya pegawai profesional.

"Dari siapa?" Wanita itu membalas senyum ala kadarnya, mengeratkan syal yang dikenakannya lalu menandatangani dokumen si petugas.

"Akashi-Furihata Seijuurou-_sama_."

Membungkuk sopan dan berpamitan, petugas tersebut pergi melanjutkan rute pengirimannya.

Wanita yang sejak menikah itu mengganti namanya dengan Furihata memerhatikan parsel dibungkus plastik bening bermotif taburan bunga mawar emas dan terbalut pita emas cantik. Di dalam keranjang parsel tertata apik berkotak-kotak kue kering dan teh berbagai macam merek ternama sedunia. Dibawanya parsel itu ke ruang makan sembari menyingkap plastik yang membungkusnya.

Sebuah amplop tersisip di antara berkotak-kotak kue kering. Membuka perekat amplopnya, ditemukannya secarik kartu bertulis tangan rapi dan selembar foto putra semata wayangnya.

Jari-jemarinya gemetar meraba foto yang menampakkan putranya berlari di atas pasir menggendong dua ekor kucing sembari lari dari gerombolan burung camar berlatar pantai teramat indah. Meski tidak tersenyum, dari sorot mata berpupil mungil yang diwariskan darinya itu, ia tahu putranya baik-baik saja.

Diam-diam ia mencium sosok putranya di selembar foto. Mata yang identik seperti siluet di foto menyemai bulir-bulir melankolia—kendati mengerti airmatanya sia-sia.

.

_Seorang ibu merindukan anaknya. _

**.**

**#~**~#**

_**Special for Event**_** "Fanfiksi Kucing" **_**and**_** Fujodanshi Independence Day '69!**

**.**

**The World of Cat Box**

**(Special Epilogue and Teaser)**

**.**

_**By**_**: Light of Leviathan **

**#~**~#**

**.**

Sepasang suami-suami itu pulang ke rumah bersama ketiga kucing mereka. Sama-sama bermandikan peluh dengan kaki dilekati serpih pasir dan kristal garam. Seijuurou menggendong Lion dengan baju basah kuyup karena berenang dan memanjat karang, sementara Kouki dipupuki tinja burung sambil menggendong Leo dan Shishi.

Kouki sebenarnya ingin protes karena suaminya sempat-sempatnya memfoto dirinya ketika tadi disuruh membawa pulang Leo dan Shishi—berlari gila-gilaan karena unggas-unggas laknat itu menggila. Seingatnya Seijuurou tidak bawa ponsel—ditinggalkan di kolam renang atau ruang tamu. Jika diingat-ingat, Seijuurou punya lebih dari satu ponsel. Tapi bukan berarti bisa seenaknya memfoto saat Kouki dengan penambilan terburuk. Namun ia tak berani mengutarakannya—dibiarkan saja.

Trio kucing bermain sendiri di rumah mereka sementara kedua pemilik mereka mandi di kamar pribadi masing-masing, bersiap untuk rutinitas acara minum teh di sore hari bersama keluarga Akashi. Kouki menemukan suaminya tengah berbicara pada_ butler_ keluarganya—entah apa yang dilakukannya ia tak punya nyali untuk mengusik.

Keduanya mengenakan baju yang lebih rapi untuk berhadapan dengan seluruh anggota keluarga dari pihak Seijuurou. Kembali mengajak kucing-kucing mereka untuk ikut ke _Arbor_ yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Sepanjang jalan menelusuri setapak berpagar semak-semak bunga mawar kuning keemasan disepuh matahari penghujung hari, _Arbor_ beraksitetur khas Italia dengan ornamen ala tanaman jalar meliuk lentik itu warna putihnya beratapkan langit jingga. Ada kursi-kursi sandaran unik eboni serta bangku panjang yang dirapatkan ke dinding Arbor. Di sentralnya, terdapat sebuah meja bundar besar berukir lambang sebuah sayap elang—_katayaku no tori _atau akrab disebut _one wing eagle_.

Seperti biasa, di meja tersebut sudah tersaji beragam kudapan ringan menggugah selera berpadu dengan harum teh dari pucuk-pucuk daun teh terbaik. Beberapa cangkir sudah habis atau tersisa sebagian, bahkan panganan yang ada sepertinya memang sengaja disiapkan khusus untuk mereka.

Kouki meraih sebuah teko antik yang lagi-lagi berhiaskan _katayaku no tori_, menuangkan teh hitam tanpa gula untuk suaminya. Lalu memilih teh beraroma apel untuk dirinya sendiri. Angin mendayu helai-helai pakaian yang dikenakan. Kerah kemeja selengan yang dikenakannya agak tersingkap.

Manik merah dan merah berbayang emas—hampir berubah heterokromik, terpicing tajam. Seijuurou mendekat ke ceruk leher yang samar menguar wangi _cologne_ menyegarkan. Kouki terkesiap—Seijuurou jelas tak menyadari kedekatan ekstrim mereka. _Emperor_ muda tersebut menelisik gurat merah yang tertoreh di leher tersebut, ia tidak sepolos itu untuk tidak tahu bahwa apapun yang menodai leher di hadapannya adalah _kiss-mark_.

"Se-Sei—"

Seijuurou melengakkan pandangan pada Kouki yang tampak risih dengan perlakuannya. "Kau punya pacar?"

Sunyi.

"Ha-hah?"

Tangan yang menyentuh lehernya, ibujari yang kapalan karena terbiasa bermain basket, membelai perlahan ruam berupa kurva melintang yang memerah. Kouki menggigit bibir bagian dalam, tangannya mencengkeram fabrik celana yang dikenakannya. Bulir-bulir keringat dingin menyembul di kening. Ekshalasi hangat dengan sepintas harum pasta gigi mint milik Seijuurou yang terhembus di lehernya tak membuatnya lebih baik.

"Ada _kiss-mark._" Mendapati Kouki terpaku kaku dengan ekspresi horror menangkup guratan luka di lehernya, Seijuurou menegakkan duduknya dan menarik tangannya kembali untuk menghirup teh hitam miliknya. "Maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku menginvasi privasimu."

Otak yang bersarang di balik tempurung bercover surai-surai sewarna kayu itu terhambat kinerjanya untuk menginput apa yang terjadi. Kouki lamban mengerti, namun pemahaman menyapu benaknya. Lekas ia mengibas-ibaskan tangan panik.

"Bu-bukan!" sanggah Kouki, "I-ini tadi pagi … aku digigit Shishi karena aku jatuh dari sofa dan tidak sengaja menimpanya." Dan kelibat mimpi mengerikan tadi pagi berusaha ia enyahkan.

Seijuurou memindai taman rumahnya, mencari seekor kucing betina yang mungkin akan dijustifikasi olehnya. Hingga tatkala matanya bergulir, jatuh pada sosok Kouki yang tengah menundukkan kepala—ekspresi tersembunyi di balik serakan helai-helai coklat.

"A-aku tidak punya pacar…" ratap Kouki merana, "ma-mana ada perempuan ma-mau denganku?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Seijuurou bertanya.

Ketika pemuda ordinari itu mendongak, menemukan kesungguhan Seijuurou dalam bertanya—tak menyirat hinaan atau merendahkan, Kouki perlahan menjawab. "S-status kita."

_**Menikah.**_ Silabel tersebut tak bergema di taman bernuansa emas itu.

Seijuurou meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Ditatapnya Kouki dengan sirat tak tertafsir. Tak tahu apa yang menginisiasi intensinya untuk menepuk sekilas kepala bersurai coklat muda itu—ignoran terhadap mata solid kolong langit yang naïf memandangnya.

"Coba ini, Kouki." Seijuurou meraih sekotak kue berwarna oranye dengan pita emas bermerek _Hampton_ dan membuka bungkusannya.

Kouki dilingkup hesitansi sesaat. Takut-takut melirik suaminya—dilihatnya Seijuurou sabar menanti reaksinya, maka ia mencicipi kue yang direkomendasikan sekali suap.

"Apa ini?" Seketika ekspresi sendu lumer menjelma selarik kebahagiaan.

Kue kering yang dicicipi Kouki terlalu lezat. Kuenya renyah, bertekstur lembut setelah dilumat, kuat dengan rasa gurih mentega serta susu dipadu rempah-rempah kacang—yang ia tak tahu apa kacangnya. Lantas ia mengambil sepotong kue lagi untuk disantap.

"_Almond shortbread."_ Seijuurou ikut mencecap kue yang ia tahu jelas kelezatannya—kendati lebih enak buatan ibundanya.

Pemuda bermata coklat yang tengah berbinar itu menyentuh kotak _Hampton_ yang bercover elegan, mengubah posisinya untuk membacanya. Tak sengaja dilihatnya _price-tag_ dekat _barcode_ dan penjelasan masa kadaluarsa yang masih sangat lama. Pupus sudah binar matanya, berganti _sweatdrop _tak tertahankan mengetahui harga kue yang disantapnya melebihi uang sakunya perbulan semasa sekolah di Seirin dulu. Frasa _"harga sesuai rasa"_ mungkin ada benarnya.

Tiba-tiba Kouki teringat ibunya. Apa kabar ibunya sekarang? Bisakah ia memberikan kue seenak ini untuk ibunya suatu saat nanti?

_Tidak mungkin, ya.___Pemuda yang mengambil fakultas ilmu perpustakaan sebagai jurusan kuliahnya itu bersimpati pada dirinya sendiri— mengasihai diri yang berkhayal terlalu tinggi.

"Kau tidak suka?" Seijuurou mengerling Kouki sekilas. Menelisik dalam bisu apa yang terefleksi di ekspresi suaminya.

Kouki menatap sendu kue yang memanjakan indera pengecapnya. "Suka—suka sekali. Ini terlalu e-enak."

Seijuurou tak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia memilih _Honolulu Cookie_—salah satu perusahaan besar yang menjadi rumah produksi bagi _Shortbread _terbaik lainnya—untuk disantap berikutnya.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Kouki seraya mengedarkan pandangan.

"_Golden Land."_ Seijuurou memenuhi visinya dengan keluarganya.

Kouki yang dulu masih waras pasti akan menertawakan siapapun pencetus Golden Land.

Itu hanya sebuah tempat proyeksi imajinatif kekanak-kanakan teramat naïf. Namun apabila kau telah menjejak tempat teristimewa di _Mansion_ maha luas, megah, mewah, dan indah milik Akashi, maka kau akan tahu bahwa proyeksi tersebut telah termanifestasi menjadi tempat terindah yang tak pernah terjamah—menjelma rahasia dari dunia.

Berkeping-keping keramik tanah liat khas warna tanah terbetot pada bumi menjadi pijakan mati. Di bagian lingkaran yang lebih lapang mengelilingi air mancur antik, airnya tertadah pada kolam ikan berair jernih sehingga dapat terlihat tanaman hidrostatis _Aquascape_.

Berenang-renang sebagai penghuni kolam adalah glofish dan neon tetra. Jika malam pekat tanpa radiasi elok rembulan, cahaya ikan-ikan mungil tersebut menebas kegelapan. Sebuah pahatan tanah liat berbentuk sebelah sayap elang menjulang mencakari langit, batu-batu pualam pelbagai warna menghiasi tepiannya.

Berpetak-petak semak bunga didominasi mawar kuning tertata rapi berpagar bata-bata di sekelilingnya, menjadi sentral bagi beragam tatanan flora hias terutama bunga-bunga cantik lain yang terdapat di sektor terindah _mansion_ Akashi. Terdapat satu _Arbor_ lagi yang terbuka tanpa langit-langit, melainkan diatapi oleh rimbun bunga jalar yang merayapi hingga pilar-pilar putih bersih _Arbor_ tersebut

Mengingat bahwa area taman luas _mansion_ Akashi tersebut itu didominasi oleh mawar kuning—dan jika terbias cahaya akan berpendar keemasan, maka tak mengherankan tempat terindah yang pernah Kouki lihat ini dinamai _Golden Land_.

Tersebar di antara bunga-bunga yang merekah, Kouki bisa melihat beberapa orang anggota keluarga Akashi. Tak lama mereka menyemut ke arbor yang beratapkan bunga jalar, bertepuk tangan untuk seorang gadis cantik yang menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada sembari berkata sesuatu lantas memejamkan mata.

Kouki beringsut mengubah posisi duduk. Dia memerhatikan ketiga kucingnya yang tengah dalam mode predator.

Shishi menyembulkan kepalanya dari sebuah semak, betapa lucu ketika menyeruak dari dengan kepalanya terhias setangkai bunga—meskipun taring-taring runcing sibuk mencabik kupu-kupu. Leo menghampiri Seijuurou, menaruh kadal besar di kaki tuannya—ekornya terkibas cepat menandakan ia bangga dengan hasil buruannya. Sementara Lion—lagi-lagi kucing satu ini tersasar di air mancur—menduduki tepian kolam ikan, hendak menangkap ikan-ikan berkilau yang berenang-renang riang menggodanya.

"Bagus. Bawa pergi, Leo." Seijuurou memerintah kucingnya yang lekas menggigit kembali mangsanya lalu berlari _sprint_ entah kemana. Dia mengerling suaminya yang berjengit jijik melihat kadal besar memenuhi mulut Leo. "Jangan lupa sikat gigi Leo nanti."

"Te-tentu saja," gumam Kouki—menyimpan catatan untuk menyikat bersih gigi kucing yang hobi memangsa reptil-reptil kecil itu. Lantas ia komat-kamit berdoa semoga Leo tidak menemukan ular pohon lagi atau semacamnya.

Kemudian terdengar suara halus nan lembut sesendu melankolia senja. Nyanyian indah yang familiar laun mengalun merasuk sukma. Refleks orang-orang yang mendengarnya tersenyum, turut terhanyut pada pesona enigmatis si gadis bersurai merah muda yang bernyanyi merdu sepenuh hati. Hanya semilir angin yang menggemerisik dedaunan dan melambai bunga-bunga, mungkin dengan tabuhan ombak yang memecah di hamparan pasir, atau suara burung camar di kejauhan, menjelma iringan musik imajiner syahdu yang melebur bersama suara lembut membuat siapapun terhanyut.

"Aku belum pernah dengar lagu yang ini." Kouki tanpa sadar menuruti apa yang dilakukan orang-orang lainnya, serupa ilalang bergoyang diterpa angin hangat musim panas.

Seijuurou memilih menyesap lagi teh hitamnya. "Dia bilang padaku akan rilis _single_ terbaru tapi lagunya belum selesai untuk _mini-album limited edition_. Mungkin yang ini."

"Be-benarkah? Be-berarti a-aku harus menabung dulu untuk membeli _mini-album_nya sebelum kehabisan."

"Minta saja."

"Ti-tidak mungkin. A-aku penggemarnya."

"Kau kakak iparnya."

"—te-tetap saja…"

"Untuk apa beli lagi albumnya kalau kau bisa minta dia bernyanyi langsung?"

"…"

"Kau malu—oh, aku tidak lupa kau suka padanya."

"…"

"Kau juga suka _Okaa-san_."

"Be-benar. Su-suka—" Kouki menatap berangan-angan pada sosok wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan yang memiliki senyum serupa gadis di sentris _Arbor_ dan suaminya, "—saja. Semuanya … baik, terlalu baik padaku. Aku yang begini, biasa-biasa saja." Buku-buku jarinya memutih mencengkeram fabrik celana di bagian lutut.

"Semua juga menyukaimu. Kau yang biasa-biasa saja." Seijuurou non-ekspresif menerawang keluarganya yang tengah menertawakan si gadis yang terdiam karena belum menemukan lirik lagu selanjutnya.

Kouki tersedak salivanya sendiri. Dia bernostalgia lagi, dan akhirnya mengangguk lamat-lamat. Mata berpupil mungil memindai satu per satu eksistensi yang hadir presensinya di Golden Land, menyirat hangat tertambat pada mereka.

"Aku—" Melirih perih, "—akan sangat merindukan mereka. Juga Leo, Shishii, dan Lio."

Seijuurou menggulir pandangan pada Kouki, lekat menatap.

"Kau pu-punya keluarga yang seluruh orang di dunia ini memimpikannya, Seijuurou-_san_." Kouki berekshalasi dengan sistem respirasi yang tersendat. "Bahkan secara materi juga membuat semua iri. Juga tempat terindah yang disebut rumah…"

Sedepa jeda.

_**CTAK! **_

"_Ittai!"_ Kouki meringis kesakitan memegangi dahinya yang disentil keras oleh suaminya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. Tanpa suara menanyakan intensi aksi Seijuurou.

"Bodoh." Seijuurou menatapi keluarganya.

Kouki menurunkan visi pada kuncup layu setangkai bunga mawar kuning di sepetak semak terdekat. "Ma-maaf," sesalnya.

Sejenak tiada suara.

"A-aku tahu ke-kehadiranku hanya menghancurkan hi-hidupmu, Seijuurou-_san_. Ta-tapi—" Menguatkan determinasi, mendongkrak secuil nyali untuk sedikit berani mengungkapkan apa yang bercokol di benak dan terasa mengendap palung hati—pada sesuatu yang Kouki harap tak abadi kendati ia mengerti pasti sia-sia ekspetasi ini.

"—rusak. Kita sama-sama merusak hidup satu sama lain," ralat Seijuurou dingin.

Sekujur tubuh dilanda tremor—menciut di bawah tatapan intimidatif sang emperor. "—a-aku hanya ingin bilang … aku tahu hidupku ti-tidak akan bisa seperti ketika a-aku di sini. A-aku akan kembali me-menjadi orang biasa-biasa saja dengan kehidupan normal dan mewujudkan mimpiku … ka-karena itu—"

Suara seseorang memanggil keduanya, menginterupsi konversasi yang tengah terjadi. Mengajak mereka untuk bergabung bersama.

Kouki beranjak terlebih dahulu seraya berseru menanggapi mertuanya dengan senyum terkembang. Menoleh kembali pada suaminya. Menunjukkan kesungguhan dan ketabahan—seperti enam tahun lalu saat mereka berhadapan di lapangan basket untuk pertama kali.

.

"—_Golden Land_, Leo, Lion, Shishi, _Minna_—"

.

Seijuurou menatapnya kalkulatif dengan mata terpicing—Kouki dengan gurat ekspresi naif disimbah secercah lembayung jingga dan gugur rusuh kelopak rapuh bunga-bunga. Tampak menyedihkan.

_._

"—_wasurenai kara." _

.

Butir-butir detik bergulir disekap senyap.

.

Seijuurou bangkit—menarik pergelangan tangan Kouki dalam cengkeraman. Mengangkat punggung tangan untuk menjitak halus bagian belakang kepala bersurai coklat beraroma samar seharum kayu manis.

Kouki tercenung—tangannya terangkat menyentuh bagian yang diketuk pelan oleh suaminya. Ketika mengangkat pandangan, ditemukannya mata merah dan merah cemerlang memantul kilau matahari senja.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Seijuurou mendengus, geli merendahkan. "Masih banyak yang harus kita hadapi."

Kouki ternganga sesaat. Lalu bergumam. "A-aku tahu." Dia mengerling ketika panggilan cempreng nan tak sabar menghendaki keduanya segera bergabung dengan mereka. Genggaman yang mengerat di pergelangan tangan membuatnya menghembus napas lelah—sia-sia menyembunyikan gelisah. "Ma-maksudku nanti—"

"—ssh. Kau berani menentangku, hm?"

"A-aku tidak bermaksud menentang—"

"—kau masih di sini, Kouki." Manik merah magenta itu lekat melihat sosok di hadapannya. "—dan perkataanku absolut."

Lontaran aksara verbal itu menyebabkan Kouki melengakkan pandangan, bersitatap dengan Seijuurou. Menyesali tindakannya karena sorot mata Seijuurou itu tak disukainya—menyita seluruh atensinya, terlebih lagi kurva tipis di bibirnya. Mengerti bagi Seijuurou ini hanya realita, sementara untaian perkataannya tanpa makna. Tapi senyum langka yang mencapai mata magenta itu baginya lebih menyakitkan lagi.

Segetir apapun kedengarannya, kendati pelupuk mata memburam dan makna bening hampir tersepuh, tiada satu pun luruh.

Bibir bergetar mengukir senyum tipis. "Be- … benar. Seijuurou-_san_ se-selalu benar." Membenarkan perkataan suaminya; ia masih di sini.

_Di sini. Sampai nanti. _

Bahkan mungkin lengkung pelangi takkan bisa menyaingi senyum samar tapi nyata di bibir Kouki.

"Ayo. Se-semuanya menunggu."

Ketika Kouki melepas genggaman tangan yang mengunci pergelangan tangan, memunggunginya dengan senyum lebih lebar dan mata berbinar menjauh pergi, sesuatu telah hilang. Seijuurou memandangi permukaan telapak tangan—sesuatu yang seharusnya berada dalam genggamannya lenyap.

_Ini akan terjadi lagi. Nanti._

Entah apa nama perasaan yang membuatnya merasa sesuatu tidak benar. Sesuatu yang orangtuanya kehendaki bagi Furihata Kouki untuk dikembalikan pada putra tunggal mereka. Sesuatu yang seharusnya melengkapi emperor muda itu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak menoksik kesempurnaannya dan mempolusinya berpikir kompleksitas seluruh problema ini agak pelik. Sesuatu yang sempat ada namun kembali jadi tiada.

Seijuurou menampik sensitifitas perasaannya yang cacat sejak lahir.

Angin menghantarkan kakinya melangkah, mendekat pada semuanya. Mendengar bait-bait puitis bersenandung merdu dari suara menyaingi halus denting harpa oleh adiknya. Mendapati ketiga kucingnya berlarian kesana-kemari mengitari semua yang ada di sana. Menerima sapaan dari orangtuanya dan semua yang ada di sana.

Tak lengkap.

"Seijuurou-_san_?"

Secarik fragmen lenyap.

Setidaknya sekarang Seijuurou bisa merasakan Kouki masih di sini. Menyadari ini kedua kali dalam enam tahun pertama sejak pertemuan pertama serta setahun pernikahan mereka, tersenyum seperti caranya mengulas senyum pada semua orang yang berharga baginya. Hampir semua—kecuali Seijuurou sendiri—menotis diferensiasi perspektif Kouki yang ditujukan pada Seijuurou.

"Lagu yang indah," tanggap Seijuurou. Perlahan.

"Sangat," serak Kouki. Mendongak pada senja yang memudar menggelayuti horizon dengan tatapan meredup. Berbisik parau pada diri sendiri.

Hanya Seijuurou yang mendengarnya.

.

"_Minna no koto … to tsubete wo … wasurenai kara." (1)_

.

'_Kimi wa mada koko ni iru.' (2)_

–Seijuurou tidak bisa mengatakannya lagi. Faktualisasi membungkamnya.

.

Furihata Kouki tidak berkata akan mengingat Akashi Seijuurou.

.

Entah semua yang terjadi ini fantasi atau misteri.

Dunia mengangkangi yang nyata. Bagai kucing bersembunyi dalam kotak; realita yang terselubung rahasia—tersembunyi dari dunia.

**.**

**.**

_**End of Epilogue**_

**.**

**. **

**#~**~#**

**.**

**.**

_**This piece was inspired by another fragments**_

**.**

**.**

'—_aku ingin kalian datang menonton pertandingan basket terakhirku sebelum kelulusan, sekali saja.' _

"Aku tidak punya keahlian istimewa, otak biasa-biasa saja, tampang pas-pasan, nilai dalam batas normal, harta juga standar saja. Tapi aku ingin membuat orangtuaku senang. Mimpiku sederhana. Ingin menikah dengan gadis yang sayang padaku, dan punya anak perempuan yang manis."

"Dengarkan _Kaa-san_! Kalau nanti kau kumat bagaima—KOUKI!"

"Sei, _Kaa-san_ minta maaf … ukh, ma-maaf … kalau bukan gara-gara ulah _Kaa-san_, semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Kau memalukan nama besar Akashi. Kau tidak mengingat Ibumu jika dia mengetahui kau menjadi sampah masyarakat seperti ini, Seijuurou?"

"KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI! KAU BUKAN ANAKKU LAGI!"

"Seijuurou adalah putra kami. Sudah cukup tugasmu."

"AKASHI BIADAB! PENJAHAT KELAMIN!"

"IH, FURIHATA SI HOMO! GAY MENJIJIKKAN!"

"Siapa kau, Anak Muda? Kenapa kau punya cincin berlambang _Katayaku no Tori_—tanda pewaris sah Ushiromiya?"

"Rumah yang kaupilih adalah rumah yang dikonstruksi oleh jerih-payah Sei_ Onii-chan_ sendiri."

_**Summary: **_

**Berita menggemparkan: Akashi Seijuurou membuat patah hati 44 gadis. Headline news: 4 di antara 44 gadis, hamil karena diperkosa olehnya. Kabar gembira: pada tanggal 4 bulan 4, yang bersangkutan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Furihata Kouki.**

"…walau sudah begitu kejamnya kau merusak hidupku, menikahlah denganku."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kita tidak bicara tentang intrik politik, taktik licik, atau trik picik. Hanya aku yang bisa membahagiakannya karena aku mencintainya apa adanya. Perasaan kita semua mungkin sama—bahkan diadu pun aku tidak takut. Malaikat kematian juga tahu, pasti aku yang jadi pemenangnya!"

.

.

_Eventhough a future _

_Which the two of us can run towards together_

_No longer exist anywhere _

_And even if you can no longer remember me _

_I won't forget you _

.

.

"**Kono Sekai de Mitsuketa Mono" **

_**(The Things I Find in This World)**_

.

**.**

_**Owari**_

**.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**.**

"_**About everyone … and everything … I won't forget."(1)**_

"_**You're still here." (2)**_

**.**

**what kind of epilogue I have here. Orz #diinjek**

**Kabar gembira untuk kita semua~ fic AkaFuri terbaru saya kini ada ekstraknya! /geplak/ /itu teaser mbak/**

**Warning dari saya cuma satu, jangan terlalu hanyut dan percaya sama epilog dan teaser. *nyengir misterius*#dipites  
><strong>

**.**

_**And see you latte~**_

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat saya harapkan. ^_^**

**.**

_**Sweet smile, **_

**Light of Leviathan**


End file.
